The legendary Trio
by flamingcam47
Summary: Hakumo Hyuga and Junsuke Uchiha are treated like trash within their clan. While as on the other hand Naruto got unintentionally neglected by his father for his more promising sister. Watch what how these three similar yet so different characters work together to pull through in the Shinobi world. With either honorable feats or distasteful methods and destruction. -Rinnegan Naruto-
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Hello people kind of got bored of reading other fanfics when have a lot of ideas of my own. So I decided to actually write one and see what will happen, and it's a lot harder than it looks, so I admire all the other writers. Oh and this is **MY FIRST STORY** **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** Anyways without further ado the fanfic.

~Some characters will be OOC~

PLEASE DOT FLAME ME

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

It was October 10th 6 years ago when the Nine-Tailed fox demon attacked Konoha village hidden in the leaves. This was the day that that many shinobi died trying to protect their homes and families from the vicious demon that left a path of destruction behind it. The 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze was only able to temporarily keep him busy, nevertheless during the great clash the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi arrived, and took things over allowing the 4th to leave so he could retrieve the solution to the village's survival. Since killing the fox was out of the picture because it could reform, and might come back later to finish the job the Minato wanted to do the next best thing seal the beast into a new host one of his newborns, and this child was Naruto Uzumaki. But Minato plan to seal Kyubi himself, but Hiruzen did it instead not wanted his children to grow up without a father.

~~~~ 6 Years Later ~~~~

It was approaching evening in the fully restored village of Konoha, and at the Namikaze estate you could see to figures, one big and one small, the small one jumping up and down.

"Tousan! Tousan! Look I did it" shrieked one over excited blonde hair 6 year old girl this girls name was Mito Namikaze twin sister of Naruto, and she had just accomplished a wind technique her father had taught about two months ago. She looked just like her mother, but also had some Minato traits as well unlike Naruto she dint have whisker like marks on her cheeks.

"That's great Mito-Chan your mother would have been proud of you, and your fast growth as a kunoichi" an impressed Minato said, but deep done it still kind of tore minato apart that Kushina was gone he was a little depressed when he learned of her passing after arriving to the village to bring the news of his son being the new jinchuriki of the village. The survivors of konoha dint like that no scratch that hated the fact that there was a new jinchuriki in the village, and when they got a full view of Naruto they were terrified to say none the less because of the whiskers mark making some people believe it was just the kyubi in human form, and later as toddler that red hair and fang like teeth dint really help.

"Tousan! Teach me another jutsu." Mito said excitedly.

"It's getting pretty dark maybe tomorrow" Minato said trying to sound said sad because he actually dint want to right know not because he disliked spending time with her it was just that he was exhausted after coming home from work, being hokage was over rated and he had to find that out the hard way. Plus minato had a ton of paper work due to the Uchiha Clan being cut in half by one of their own clansman after before they were able to coup against konoha and start a civil war, and making Itachi the new clan head.

"Aww no fair." Mito whined she really wanted to learn a new technique because she was entering the academy in a month, so she wanted to be the strongest.

"I'm sorry Mito-Chan but daddy's tired right now I'll tell you what we can celebrate your accomplishments tomorrow when I blow off work with a kage Bushin."

"Really?" Mito questioned "this won't be like the last time where said this and then went back your word at the last minute?"

"Nope you have nothing to worry about we can go to your favorite restaurant Ichiraku Ramen just me, you and Naruto" Minato said smiling.

'Naruto I don't want that idiot to come with us' Mito thought. Then she said, "Naruto why him I don't really want him to come."

Then minato kind of got confused and asked, "why not he's your brother and might want to celebrate your accomplishment with us to Mito"

"Yea but I want this to be a father daughter thing, and besides I doubt he's going to want to come, I mean you know how distant he is especially in public."

"Okay, okay just me and you now it's late let's go inside" minato said going inside with Mito following in suit while they both were currently unaware that Naruto wasn't even home he was actually near the Uchiha district doing something that he considered fun.

-Elsewhere-

Naruto Uzumaki Aka known "that thing" or "Demon Brat" and even "Mito's shadow" Ignorant people that had no idea what this boy could do and what he hid on a daily basis. But right know he and one of his best friends Hakumo Hyuga were currently having a blast with some chunin leveled guards hot on their trail soaking wet, because Naruto decided to hit them with a water jutsu because they decided to sleep on guard duty. Naruto and his friends did things like this all time because they loved the thrill of the chase, and on some occasions they almost got caught. Now this may sound weird for a couple of 6 year olds but seeing how they are going up, and not being able to grow up normal might lead to them finding enjoyment in weird shit.

As they turned a sharp corner Hakumo said, "Come on Naruto this is getting boring let's go see if Junsuke wants to train already." Hakumo was a Hyuga apparently but he dint look like one acted like one either, hell he barely fought like them. Hyuga were known for their long dark colors hair and their special and powerful dojustu, the Byakugan. But Hakumo had white shoulder length hair. Hakumo had the Byakugan no doubt thus leaving the clan head Hiashi to believe that whoever his parents were they had a tie with the clan somehow which confused the clan even more because as far as they were concerned there were no Hyuga outside the village, but if so who were they. Of course this is half of why he got shit from his clansman but the other half was because he arrived 1 day just before the attack, and this little white haired outsider baby with monstrous chakra reserves with their dojustu in his very eye sockets. He wasn't seen as a miracle within the clan he was seen as a threat or a cursed child. Then when the attack of the nine tails happened that only made them believe further into that this kid was bad news even when he clearly nothing to do with this. So in all he wasn't a real hit among his clan, and hanging out with Naruto wasn't his golden ticket out. But he stopped caring.

"Well I guess these guys are pretty weak sauce" Naruto said now finding this a little boring to

"Hey! Naruto Hakumo" they heard someone calling out to them looking on top of a building to see Their other friend the one and only Junsuke Uchiha. With his long straight metal hair tied in a ponytail fully matured Sharingan.

"Well are you guys going to come up here or what?" Junsuke said, as they got up there then Junsuke questioned, "What are you guys doing over here so late, and what's up with those ninja?" Junsuke could see the ninja going the opposite thinking they were still hot on the trail.

Anyway Naruto said, "Well we were going to head to training ground 44, we were coming to see if you wanted to come to."

"Then our little red headed friend supposed it was a good idea to prank on the way" Hakumo said.

Then Naruto instantly went to argue his reasoning "Well maybe I felt that they needed a little more exercise beside its good for them anyway." Junsuke then chuckled at his friend.

"So" Hakumo said, "What's the deal with you why are you on top of this building?" Junsuke grew silent for a moment "Well Hakumo to answer your question as I was walking home I got tired of my "clansmen" throwing garbage at me, and calling me a disgrace to the Uchiha name." Junsuke was hated amongst his clan's mane because he was the son of the man that cut the clan numbers down by half, and later receive the eyes from the Uchiha that would be forever known as the traitorous, murderer Sanji Uchiha. The survivors of the clan knew that Junsuke had nothing to do with Sanji's betrayal. But the clan just took their frustration on the last thing this man left on this world his son Junsuke, and he felt that that sucked. But not everything that happened to him was bad he got new eyes that he got adjusted to quicker than expected.

Naruto wanting to change the subject said, "So are we going to train or no because when I was goofing off with my eyes earlier down by the lake I found a new ability that might be able to make that Kekkei Genkai useless." Giving Junsuke a weird toothy grin.

"Alright" Junsuke said as he grinned back.

"LETS TRAIN TILL WE DROP AND SHIT OURSELVES" Naruto screeched at the top of his lungs as he ran off at speeds that not even a chunin would be able to follow.

Hakumo and Junsuke both sweat dropped at their hyperactive friend's antics, but they followed in suite, after all they both wanted to see what Naruto was talking about with this new power he claims he has, and so the 3 friends ventured off to train at the infamous training ground the forest of death.

Well this was end of chapter one and yes my characters are going to start of somewhat "god-like"

So tell me what you think again please don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello so I'm back with another chapter of the legendary trio alright so let's start this bad boy**

 **WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

 **~~~some years later~~~**

It's been almost 5 years, and academy graduations were just around the corner. Naruto was currently walking down the street with Hakumo, who was practicing some Doton hand seals in his head. Naruto was dressed in a red T-shirt, Regular black pants that were tapped at the bottom, and black shinobi sandals. He also had a red bandanna that tied around his neck, which he would put around his forehead when he trained. Hakumo sported a white long sleeved shirt with black pants, and white shoes.

"Hey Hakumo" Naruto said, taking the white haired boys mind off of hand seals

"What is it?" he asked, a little annoyed that he was interrupted.

"When you get to the academy can you give this scroll to Junsuke? It's full of wind techniques that he wanted me to show him." Naruto said.

"Sure no problem." He said, then there was a brief silence in there walk until Hakumo asked why Naruto couldn't do it himself in which he answered

"I can't because I'm ditching class today" Naruto said coolly.

Now Hakumo was confused, usually Naruto liked going to the academy simply to show people that he was a completed normal stable boy, and all that bullshit his name was tied to wasn't even remotely close to being legit, Even the things about his run in with Danzo or how he lost it and hurt the Hokage's daughter. Most things about him were said out of fear, anger, and simple misunderstandings. So he wanted to know Naruto's reasoning's and questioned, "Why? I mean graduations are close, and today there was supposed to be a real special visitor coming in today. Iruka even said that there will be a surprise that could be either good or bad if you wanted to graduate so if you miss this there a possibility that you might miss something important then they won't let you graduate, and that'll get in the way of us trying to get on the same team.

Yes they had planned to get the same team well Hakumo did by noticing the simply structure of how teams are commonly put together, which were in a lot of cases a student that scored high, and one that scored low, then the ones that stayed average they were the ones that usually brought the brains to the operation. So in their cases they decided to do it like this, Naruto went for the highest in class, and Hakumo went for average, while Junsuke insisted He wanted to be the one with the low score so he could just slack off all day. It seems he's the only one out of the three that acknowledges they dint need this basic academy shit they being taught because they were years ahead of any academy student here they just wanted to put up façade to keep people from noticing there real strength, and to obviously fit in a little better. But mentally Hakumo was the only one that was bringing something interesting to the table, Junsuke was average, but Naruto he sometimes intelligent and other times it was just painful. So Junsuke would help Naruto cheat on test.

 **Back to Naruto and Hakumo**

"Minato is the "special" visitor that supposed to be coming today" Naruto said, with bitterness in his voice, and shooting a glare to the ground.

"Oh…" Hakumo said, knowing that Naruto relationship with his father wasn't the best with at its finest, because of Minato neglecting to train Naruto all because he believed Naruto had terrible chakra control, and when Naruto wanted to show him he had what it took to start training with his father and his sister, Naruto obviously dint need it but he wanted to do something with his family but I guess they felt otherwise. Especially Mito this annoyed her more than anything, because Naruto's worthless attempts to interfere with her training, and after a while Minato started to find this bothersome he was planning to train Naruto if he got out of the academy because he needed to undergo some preparations before Minato as sure he could safely give him training.

So as a result Minato's ways of turning down Naruto offers became less pleasant to the young red heads ears and it was rapidly killing whatever motivation that Naruto had to connect with his family. Minato really wasn't going to lie to himself when he thought that Naruto was definitely weak especially on a plane where Mito was present. But they had no idea what Naruto was even capable of. So when Mito learned how use those chakra chains that's were Minato's focus went, Kushina would think that training Mito's new found ability over Naruto would be a more valuable move to take right?

 **Back with Naruto and Hakumo**

"Well even if your ties with your family are suffering I still consider you lucky... at least you still have a father, and you have the full gist of where you came from." Hakumo said. Lately Hakumo has been wondering a lot about his origins, his parents were, where in the hell were they, and why would they leave him in this place where different is not accepted. These are just some of the questions that he would kill to find the answers to, and this village wasn't going to help him nor was that damn clan going to help him uncover the truth.

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, he really dint like when his one of them would say things like that, as if having a father who can't love his son properly counted for anything.

They really wanted to get off the subject so for the rest of the walked they just discussed things like which was better ramen or dango, and other completely irrelevant shit. After all they were only like 11, so of course they didn't like discussing depressing and stressful problems.

~~~~~The Academy~~~~

Hakumo entered the academy, and there weren't many people in the room at the moment. There was Sasuke near the front of the room, talking to Mito the second best student in the academy fallen behind her brother Naruto (Sasuke doesn't want revenge in my story, and he's chill towards most). On the left of the two there were two girls arguing, over which was better boys with exotic hair colors, or guys with plain long hair. Hakumo spotted Junsuke sleeping on the desk in the back near the window. His long hair wasn't tied in a pony-tail so it flowed down to a little below his shoulders, he was wearing a black T- shirt, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. He had a standard sword strapped to his side signifying he was a kenjustu user.

As Hakumo made his way towards the back he couldn't help but notice that Mito was staring at him, he could see that there was a little indifference in her eyes, while Sasuke was giving him a dirty look. He didn't really want to get involved with them, because he knew that Mito and her clique would pick on others in the academy that she deemed weak. So he kept his head straight, and walked right on passed without even giving them a glance. So as a result that look of indifference she was giving him turned into a frown. Hakumo just made his way toward Junsuke in the back.

"Where's Naruto" was the first thing that Junsuke had asked, when Hakumo had got over there.

 **-With Naruto-**

Our little redhead was sitting on a bench, in a park with his eyes closed it was deserted, and he wanted to think about some things. His thoughts going as far back to when he noticed Mito was starting to get better treatment, to when he first met Junsuke and Hakumo, if he ever got to meet his mother would she even approve of him for being a little different, would she acknowledge that he was just little normal boy rather than some demon…

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of someone approaching him

"Your Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze right? If so we come with an offer for you and wish to discuss business" said an unidentified person, he sounded as if he was in early 30's.

"Well I not discussing no business, so you can go back to whoever sent you" Naruto said, feeling that whoever these guys were they were possibly sent by Danzo and, therefore highly untrustworthy, because of what Danzo tried to pull the last time.

Naruto then opened his eyes, he was surprised to see that this was no ninja sent by Danzo, Hell this wasn't even a ninja he's ever seen around Konoha before. So he had a right to be suspicious of him and he wanted to asked, a couple of questions "Who are you?"

The man then said, "I'm someone who grew up with similar childhood just like you, I am Roshi a friend."

Naruto looked up at the middle aged red headed man skeptically, because he wore no ninja forehead protector so he couldn't tell if this guy was a legit ninja and said, "The last man that told me this was one by the name of Danzo, didn't end to well."

"Well I know nothing of this Danzo but judging from how your reacting to all this you must be Jinchuriki" Roshi said.

"A Jinchur-What?!" Naruto said confused.

Roshi, in response to Naruto said, "You know a Bijuu or tailed beast Behemoths of awesome power that sometime gets sealed inside of humans. Heck mine right now is confirming that you are indeed me, but I'm not so sure. Say boy have you contacted your partner or at least have heard it spoke to you?"

"So that's what you call that thing, and by the way my name's is in fact Naruto" Naruto said as if he just confirmed something.

"Finally get what I'm saying Naruto." Roshi said, giving Naruto small grin, and then said "so you've contacted the Bijuu?" Naruto then shook his head no.

He then said, "Never met it officially. But it has spoken to me before."

"What has it said to you?" Roshi was intrigued by how well this going, as well as hearing Naruto's answer his question.

"Well it's not good stuff…" Naruto tailed off before continuing "When I was younger and Minato only wanted to focus on my sibling, it would say things like **"REALEASE ME DON'T YOU WANT TO ERASE EVERYONE AND EVERYTHING THAT HURTS YOU"** Naruto told the man.

Roshi then gave him an unnerved look, which made Naruto feel sorry for what said about his bijuu.

"No need to feel down, and I can see that you family trouble, but if you decide to come with me you can come be a part of a village where you won't be disrespected, and be with people that can help you grow stronger a village were you could proudly say your apart of, a village where your accepted." Roshi said.

Naruto seemed to be sitting there seemed to be taking all this in, a village where he would be accepted seemed too good to be true he obviously needed time to think this over.

Then Roshi spoke "I see you need time to think this over, but if you decide to leave this place come to the land of sake. You'll get situated as soon as possible. I can't tell you more about our cause until you decide to join. Oh and one last thing be sure not to mention this to anyone, not even your two best friends or father, the hokage." He smirked at the last part.

Naruto then looked up ready to ask where he got that information but the strange ninja with the offer was already gone, as if he vanished out of existence.

"Hmm" Naruto grunted "This could be interesting.

\- Back at the academy-

"I don't know for sure where he went but he seemed kind of mad at something, and he told me he wasn't going to make it today." Hakumo said, responding to Junsuke's question.

"Why? There's a big "surprise" exam today someone real special is supposed to coming to view and test us himself." Junsuke said, his brain starting two and two together

"Well it's because-" Hakumo started, but Junsuke caught on before he finished.

"This "special" person it's Minato isn't it." Junsuke said.

"Yea I guess it's kind of obvious by now." Hakumo said, and then he went on "do you even think Minato knows of his skill?"

"Not sure if Naruto got that desperate to spend time with his family that he would reveal everything to his dad, but I know that Minato and Mito were given at least a glimpse."

"How would you know?" Hakumo question.

Junsuke kind of looked at him confused as if he expected Hakumo to know something, now then remembering that they never told Hakumo of what lead to the events of Danzo, so he then questioned him, "you remember the little run in we had with that old bastard Danzo when we were younger right." Hakumo nodded. "Of course you do." Junsuke said, obviously tone, well that liar had one of his little underlings spying on the Hokage and his daughter I guess, and he got way more info then he intended for."

"Annnnnnnd how do you know all this." Hakumo questioned.

"Everyone take your seats while I take attendance, class will be starting in about 5 minutes" said the chunin ninja Iruka

"Man I'll just get Naruto to tell you later" Junsuke said, to Hakumo before he turned his attention to Iruka

"Okay class listen up, we are going to be visited by a very special visitor, and due to some special circumstances I have good news and bad news. So you I'll let you all pick which part of the news you would like to hear." Iruka said.

"GOOD NEWS! GOOD NEWS! First" Said a boy known as Kiba, he had a dog on his head, barking excitedly.

"Yea let's start with the good news" said another student agreeing with Kiba, as well as 9 other students in the class.

"Alright, alright then I'll start with the go-" Iruka was saying but he was caught off by the two clan heads Sasuke and Mito

"It would be best if we started with the bad news first." Said Sasuke, not caring that Iruka settle on the class's decision.

"I agree with Sasuke" Mito said, simply because she heard Kiba say that he wanted to listen to the bad news first. You see Mito really didn't like Kiba like at all, because sometimes he would come to the academy smelling like crap and dog piss, and seeing that he had a pointless vendetta on Sasuke made things worse. But the thing that really got under her skin about this boy was his stupid infatuation toward her. She has told him countless times that he wasn't interested in him or that she was interested in another guy-which he thought was Sasuke- he just couldn't take a hint.

"AL righty then I guess I'll start with the bad news then" Iruka said ignoring the fact that 11 other students out voted them before they even decided to open their mouths, but that's how things go around here if you were from a clan your opinion was gold and was acted upon accordingly. It's just that Kiba was near the bottom of the class, and the other clan less student's names carried no weight, which was ridiculous.

"Ah come on Iruka sensei how are you going to change your mind over our choice for Sasuke's?!" Kiba said, getting an agreeing yip from his dog Akamaru.

"Well it was Mito choice too." Said a blonde haired girl one of Mito's friends, and her name was Ino Yamanaka. Besides Mito guys from time to time would have small crushes on her.

Anyway when Kiba realized, that Mito did say she agreed with Sasuke he just gave a smile that signified he was in his happy place, and told Iruka to continue, this made the class sweat drop.

'Wow that guy is super desperate if he going to worship the ground that she walks on' Hakumo thought disgusted, with the young boys behavior.

So with that Iruka continued with the bad news "Well as requested by the actual village elders we were told that instead of having graduation exams in the next four weeks the exams got bumped up today. Also please don't ask me why they just upped and decided to smack us in the face with this, because I don't even know only top ninja know the reasoning behind this, meaning that it's probably not good."

This caused the class to go wild because most didn't even think that they were ready or prepared for such a thing

"People calm down because here is the good news since the arrangements were given to us out of the blue you have an opportunity for the next two days to prove yourself and become a pass the exam, and besides if you pass today you're an official shinobi tomorrow. I managed to talk to the hokage and he allowed me to do this, because there is probably a couple of you that might need it."

Almost every eye shot up and looked directly at the Junsuke, after hearing that last part.

Instantly Junsuke said, "Well what the fuck are you people looking at turn back around!" Junsuke really hated being looked at like he was some type disease puppy no one wanted, he got enough of that crap from his clan.

Iruka in response said, in a stern voice "Junsuke what have I told you about your language."

 **With Minato**

Minato was currently walking through the academy halls and he was approaching his daughters and his sons classroom, and as he got closer he could hear his daughter's voice it was full of arrogant tone he hated, and for the life of him he did not now were she had got that from he or… Kushina weren't like that hell even Naruto didn't act like that after he "by accident" put Mito in the hospital. In actuality Minato did unintentionally give her Mito her arrogance through all the praise and training. He decided to stop outside the door, to hear the rest of whatever she was talking about.

 **Back to class**

"And if we don't we don't what are you going to do, I mean you're at the bottom, and you're as irrelevant as they come do you really think that you out of all people hear besides Kiba could make it as a ninja despite your clan."

Hakumo smirked and thought 'Here we go again with this shit… I'm not even going to get involved this time.'

"Hey" Kiba whined at his crush mentioning his name in a negative way.

"Well who asked you for your damn two sense?! Nobody. So keep your mouth shut next time." Junsuke said, hotly

"Don't talk to her like that her dads the hokage bub." Sakura said.

'And so it begins' Hakumo thought.

"O-okay class settle down." Iruka tried to say before things got out of hand, but his voice was drowned out by Junsuke's yelling.

"I don't give a damn who her father is." Junsuke yelled at Sakura.

Then Mito said, "Don't yell at her, and if my dad was here you probably would have been as quiet as a mouse because he would-"

"Your dad isn't going to a damn thing to me, I wish he would try to lay a hand on me." Junsuke said glaring at Mito, because she had enough wild audacity to try and tell him that Minato would hurt him over this dispute that she kind of started by saying what she had said to him.

"Mito I don't even see why you're bothering with him, like you said before he's an insignificant person compared to us, a sad Uchiha reject." Sasuke said chuckling because he found it funny that she was really arguing with the likes of Junsuke.

"Oh I'll show you what this ninja reject can do." Junsuke said, reaching for his sword, he a fan of Sasuke because he was Fugaku's, and it was Fugaku stupid coup that made his life turn upside down.

Hakumo sensing that playtime was over placed his hand on Junsuke's shoulder, and said, "Come on bro don't let what those dicks say get you down me and Naruto as well as yourself know how strong you are, and how you solo this whole classroom including Iruka." And with that he calmed Junsuke down.

The class started to stare at Hakumo as if he was crazy, because what he just said to Junsuke for the most part they didn't buy it, and at this moment Kiba wanting to join Mito's side of the argument so he said, "Yea right Junsuke being able to beat someone in a fight pfffft, Junsuke isn't even a decent acad-"

Hakumo annoyed that Kiba was adding fresh paper to a dying fire said "Ah shut up Kiba sitting over there talking about decent student when you can't even take a decent shower you smelly bastard." The Class went nuts at that even Mito and her friends were laughing at the now grumbling Kiba.

"OKAY CLASS SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP" Iruka yelled at his now riled up class the class went silently instantly after that but not because Iruka yelled at them it was because they heard someone coming into the class. And much to the students surprise except Junsuke, Mito and Hakumo of course. After the dramatic silence in walked in the 4th fire shadow, one of the village saviors, Mito and Naruto's dad, guy with the freak speed. As he came in the class room he didn't look too pleased with what he heard.

"H-H-Hokage-sama by any chance you didn't hear any of that now did you?" Iruka said, nervously.

"Yes I heard all of it" Minato said. Iruka tried apologies for his student's behaviors, but Minato told Iruka to chill because he wasn't the one at fault here. That's when his eyes focused straight on Mito, and that's when he said "Mito I'm shocked at what you said to your classmate apologies now."

Mito gave him a confused look because she felt that everything that she had said was true, and when she looked up Junsuke she could see that he was giving her a smug look, but before she was about to apologies Sasuke came to her defense "But Hokage It was Junsuke that started this he should be the apologizing and not the one receiving one." He said, getting nods of approval from his peers.

"I started? This last time I checked it was her that fired shots first" said Junsuke

"Well what she said was fact so it's justifiable." Said Sakura.

"You know what" Junsuke was starting to say but his sentence got interrupted

"Let's just drop it because if any of you have a problem with Junsuke then you could come up here discuss with me." Said a red headed boy coming through the window, which kind of startled some people because he appeared out of nowhere.

'Naruto!?' Sasuke thought.

'That guy…He will be my rival' Kiba thought.

Mito just glared and turned to the front of the room to stare at absolutely nothing

"Naruto what are you doing coming through the window? Where have you been? Were some of the things Naruto heard Iruka say, before he was bombarded with other questions.

"Oh I'm not planning to stay long so don't worry about it" Naruto said, casually.

After about 10 Minutes of a speech from Minato about being a ninja, and other bull about taking pride the village. But our three protagonist had nothing to be prideful for in this village. Minato also explaining how they would be put into teams the same day so they didn't have time for dilly dally, this was strange for the academy instructors because they had no idea why things were getting rushed. Minato had asked the class to follow him outside, and he gave the class instructions on how to pass the physical part of the exam which was going to include sparring and meeting standards of chakra control and all that good stuff. They were even given a chance to get high regard from the Hokage himself which could be worth it in the long run as a ninja.

 **With TLT**

"Hey you guys want to make a run for it when we get outside, and go get some ramen" Naruto said.

"Whatever I'm growing bored of this anyway, and a new book is supposed to be dropping today, so I don't want to be stuck here doing this anyway." Hakumo said.

"Wait are you two even thinking we could graduate today, and all that planning Hakumo came would have been for nothing." Junsuke said, to them as if they were crazy.

"No Junsuke are you are you thinking clearly? I know you heard Iruka say that if we fail to take it today we have at least two more days to make up for It, and besides the plan has become irrelevant at this point because Minato said that they would be put into teams by the end of the day. Also I doubt anyone going to fail so that makes it easier for us to get the same team, because we might be the only ones that will need to take it, plus we could always force them to let us use a collaboration technique that's like a good thing on our side because there are big on team work in this village." Hakumo said.

"Well I see your point" Junsuke said.

"Oh Junsuke is finally able to understand something" Hakumo said jokingly. Then Junsuke punched him on the arm playfully. They at that point focused their attention on Naruto, because they thought he was supposed to be ditching what made him change his mind.

So Junsuke decided to asked the question that they him and Hakumo were thinking "So Naruto what made you change your mind about coming to the academy today?"

"Well…" Naruto started but trailed of thinking about when they told him not to tell anyone about the offer they gave him or the little encounter, but this was Hakumo and Junsuke he could tell them right? Naruto looked over to his two friends who were nodding for him to finish his explanation. So he sighed continued, "Well some weird shinobi approached me"

"Was it Danzo and his Root puppets!? What do they not get about none of us want a promotion especially after what that son of bitch tried to pull the first time."

This is when Hakumo just now remembering something, with all this talk about Danzo it was hard not to he really wanted Junsuke to continue with the conversation about Danzo now that Naruto was here, and they had time. So he said, "Hey you guys I was lightly informed that Danzo only took interest in us after you two got yourselves in trouble. Mind telling me about the situation."

"Ehhhhh I don't really feel like talking about that night right now I-I could tell you tomorrow." Naruto said.

"Yea sure you will Naruto" Hakumo said not buying that Naruto would stick to his words.

"Oh come on Hakumo have I ever let you Down" Naruto said with confidence, because he felt that Hakumo didn't have anything on him.

"YES PLENTY OF TIMES!" Hakumo practically shouted.

"What?! Name them" Naruto said.

"Well there was that time were I trusted you to try and hit an apple off my head with a kunai, didn't end to well. Then there was that time with the ramen where I loaned you 30 bucks have I seen that money being returned NO, so I stop asking about that because it was the same thing with you "sorry bro I get you next" Hakumo said, trying to imitate Naruto voice. Oh and let's not forget that one time when you was over my house, and I ran out of toilet paper and you said you was going to get more and I was stranded in the bathroom for the next two days because that's when you decided to come back." Hakumo said reassuring Naruto of his fuck ups so far.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA!" Junsuke laughed "I remember hearing about that last."

"I don't recall on any of those" Naruto tried to say coolly, but you can see he was a little embarrassed.

 **3 minutes later**

So as the three arrived in the field part of the academy 5 minutes after the class, which had already started sparring matches, and Sasuke was facing Mito, and she was beating him flawlessly.

"Hey you three what are you doing hurry up and get over here" yelled a chunin with white hair with a blue tint to it, it was Mizuki, and he was clearly not happy because "Demon boy and The Disgraces" were there doing their own thing and not doing what they should be doing. But what was unforgivable was the fact that the three decided to take off in the other direction "Hey get back here you there." Mizuki yelled, after them.

"Dude we do this all the time you better stop acting brand new because Minato is here" Naruto said.

"Shut the hell up you're not my dad" Junsuke said.

"Man dude mind your business" Hakumo said.

Those were the responses that the 3 decided to throw at Mizuki for trying to tell them what to do.

'Why those little disrespectful shits' Mizuki thought, glaring daggers at their backs and what made things worse was that he herd laughter and snickering in the crowd of students, and he could have sworn he saw Iruka sporting a small smile before he and the hokage got the class to stop laughing at rude and rebellious behavior. On the outside Mizuki looked calm, but on the inside he was having a spaz attack.

'I think I'll pay each of them a little visit tonight when I take the scroll."

Minato face palmed, sighed and said to himself "what am I going to do with that boy, I don't like the path he's heading down but it's already too late to change anything… damn Kushina why did you have to leave me I'm obviously not cut out to be a single parent." He said, it low enough that almost no one heard but Mito heard him because she was standing right next to him, but she didn't say anything she just looked at her brother, and his friends disappear.

 **About six hours later**

Naruto and his were currently parting ways for the day because it was getting pretty late.

"Alright guys see you later" Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto where the hell is wind scroll you promised"

"Wind scroll... Oh you mean that scroll I thought I gave it to Hakumo to give to you" Naruto said.

"Oh crap I totally forgot I had this" Hakumo said, sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"See Junsuke I'm not the only one around here that can pretty unreliable" Naruto said.

"Whatever. Alright see ya I'm goanna go pick up that book." Hakumo said, turning around.

" **Cough** it's just porn **cough** " Junsuke said while laughing.

This made Hakumo turn around but to yell at Junsuke about it being a delicacy, and on how he should show the book more respect, but when he turned they were long gone.

 **2 hours later**

~~~~~ Hakumo's POV~~~~~

Inside Hakumo's house was Hakumo reading the latest Icha Paradise book, and he was loving it.

'Damn this book is getting pretty good already, and I'm only on page 4' Hakumo said reaching for his junk but he stopped, and said to himself "Come on have some respect, and not touch yourself this time…". At this time his stomach was grumbling 'well damn I guess I'm hungry well let's see what we got in the fridge'. Which wasn't much and would provide a fast meal since it was late he didn't feel like slaving over the stove. So he decided to go to the convince store up the street.

'Hmm it's a beautiful night outside, with all the stars and the full moon shining…something about the moon seems so familiar to me, like home in a way. But I don't even understand this feeling either, I mean it sounds crazy, and absurd in my head. Eh I guess I migh-' His thoughts were interrupted by shouting, from above so he jumped to the top of the nearest building. Using his Byakugan he could see that the one in front was Mizuki running from someone. "Hey you thief stop right there." He could see Mizuki head for a small forest caring a scroll on his back, and now could see a girl chasing after him "Mito? What is she and Mizuki doing, hmm this could be interesting." He said to himself as he followed behind at a distance, because he just wanted to watch and see the outcome and not interfere.

So at the fight scene there were some trash talking at the start of the fight a couple of Jutsu were thrown around which was interesting to see Mizuki dodge some wind bullets here and there and the occasional chakra chain. But the fight was starting to dull in his opinion, and he was actually considering leaving plus if Mito was as strong as she claimed to be then she really wouldn't need his help any was. That was until he heard the sound of flesh being cut followed by blood curling cry.

"Aww did I hurt the little baby girl does she want her daddy to come and save her." Said in a sadistic voice.

Mito just being cut critically in her leg, and lost her ability to stand whimpered and backed away, and said, "D-don't come a-any c-closer to me you freak."

Mizuki just laughed and said "Well you should have minded your business girl maybe you would have lived longer, and when I'm done with you I'm going to do just the same with your brother , and his little friends." Mizuki laughed, manically and continued "Now take this." Throwing a shuriken at her.

'Is this really how I'm going to die' Mito thought then out of nowhere she heard another voice.

" **Rotation** " Hakumo said, blocking shuriken from hitting Mito, and making an awesome entrance to the fight and said, "So I see you enjoy beating on little girls let's see try that shit with me." Getting into his fighting stance.

"Hey you're that Brat from before that disrespected me. Heh you people are making things too easy for me" Mizuki said pulling out another shuriken and rushed at Hakumo with speed that he could see from a mile away.

'He's one of my brothers friends what's he's doing here? Was he here the whole entire time?' Mito thought

Mizuki ran up to Hakumo, and tried to slash him with the shuriken, but Hakumo dodged the slash and grabbed his wrist, and pulled him forward where he sent a strike to Mizuki's nose. Then kicked the back of Mizuki's leg in forcing him to kneel on the ground, allowing himself to get roundhouse kicked in head, and getting the shuriken he was holding disarmed from him effectively. Hakumo then sent the shuriken back to its owner who barely avoided the attack but it did manage to nip his neck drawing a little blood. The shuriken then got engraved deep into the tree.

"Why you little bastard you'll pay for that" Mizuki said regaining his footing. Wiping some blood from his mouth.

"Well it's not my fault you forgot I'm a Hyuuga, and thought it was a good idea to try and use close combat, and if that was the best you could do you're in trouble" Hakumo said, confidently

"You won't be so optimistic after I hit you with this jutsu" Mizuki said, performing hand seals

Hakumo just smirked at the man's foolishness, he got into the Jūken stance "Heh you already fucked up because you're in my range."

"What?" was all Mizuki could say before shin rushed with some type of freak speed, and was performing some type of jutsu of his own.

 **8 palm, 16 palm, 18 palm, 24 palm, 30 palm, 36 palm…72 palm,** and after that attack Mizuki was finished.

"Childs play." Hakumo said, a little disappointed, since he beat a Chunin/borderline Jonin.

"Unbelievable" Was all Mito could say, as she just witnessed something she'd call an average Joe beat a Chunin leveled ninja with ease, and made him look like some amateur civilian. She kind of got frighten when he saw him approaching her, and was extending his hand she tried to back away, but the pain in her leg was preventing her from doing so.

Until he said, "It's alright I'm not going to hurt you." She didn't know why but she found his words comforting at the moment, and that's when this boy she believed his name was Hakumo placed his hand on her seriously bleeding leg, green chakra started to discharge from his hand. It made the wound on her leg stop bleeding and started to close slowly.

Mito saw this as her chance to get answer on what she just so she spoke up "So what are you doing here?" Mito demanded

Hakumo then answered, "Meh saw you chasing Mizuki and it looked a little interesting so I decided to check it out."

"You couldn't step in before the bastard cut me!?" Mito said kind of annoyed.

"Honestly I thought you had it, because you being trained by the 4th and all that good stuff, plus the academy instructors worshipped the ground you stood on even though Naruto did better on you on most things as a whole. So can you really blame me for thinking you were strong?" A few moments of silence later Hakumo then said, "Now that healing done mind telling me the situation here? So I can get out of here."

"Well obviously I caught this traitor trying to take a secret scroll from my father's office, and I tried to stop him" Mito said trying to stand up, but winced from the pain, sunk back down to the floor.

"Wait even though the leg wound is healed it's still goanna be take at least 2-3 hours before you can walk on that leg again." Hakumo said.

"What how am I supposed to get home then, and you can't just leave me out here!"

"Chill I wasn't here get on my back" Hakumo said bending down for her to climb aboard, and she did ever so awkwardly.

5 minutes later Junsuke was jumping through the trees at a more steadily pace because of the passenger on board.

Mito wanting to break the silence asked "Hey Hakumo why do you hang out with my brother, when did you two meet. How did you get so strong, and why didn't you show people how strong you were in the academy."

Hakumo was silent for a moment, and it made Mito think he wasn't going her many questions but he did "The reason why I hang out with Naruto is because I can relate to him I guess with being not liked much among my clan because I'm different, and then by the village when we made an enemies out of the elders, and the same thing could go for Junsuke. The 3 of us are basically like brothers. I meet him at the lake when I was four, because I would go down there a lot to think, and I guess he was already acquainted with Junsuke because they approached me together and they offered me a chance to train with them and I jumped at because I had nobody else you know. Those two are my ticket from being alone in this world. How I get strong… trained with those two almost every day in the forest of death basically. I didn't show my true skill because I didn't want to raise alarm, same story for Junsuke case as well."

For the rest of the trip they did it in silence Mito regretting she asked him that.

"Aaaaannnnnd here's your stop well I'll leave you on the doorstep… Naruto should be in there, and I don't think he's ill-mannered enough to leave you outside. But if so I can sense that Minato would be here about 7 minutes" He said grinning. He then said, "See you around kid." Before leaving to go home.

Leaving Mito smiling at him as he leapt away.

'Well my night just took a weird turn' Hakumo thought as he continued his journey home.

 **Well this is chapter 2, and I feel that I over did it…**

 **So anyway tune in next time if you want to see why Danzo was mentioned a lot but never explained on**

 **Also what did you people think of that fight scene because I personally thought I did bad on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up People well here's chapter 3 of the legendary trio**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

-The Next Day-

With Naruto and friend

"Holyshit Hakumo I just overheard that you killed Mizuki last night from a conversation that Minato was having with Mito what the hell happened?!" Naruto asked anxiously.

"Hmm I'm surprised your sister didn't tell you herself last night, you did at least open the door for her right?" Hakumo said/asked.

"Yea I opened up… (-_-) WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" Naruto yelled, at him confused at why he would bring something like that up. "And no she didn't tell me anything, it was just a highly awkward moment followed by her passing out on the couch from using up a lot of her chakra."

"Alright put your tits back in place, and calm down it's not even that serious. So what had happen was that Mizuki was caught by Mito trying to steal a scroll from the Hokage, so she gave chase to him and when I heard them I was interested to what was going on, so I decided to check it out. When I observed their little fight it got pretty uninteresting real quick, and I decided leaving but then Mizuki actually got her on the ropes so I decided to step in, and Mizuki didn't stand a chance against me. As for his death I have no idea how that happen I guess I was just hitting harder than I expected. Guess I shouldn't have left his body in the forest out in the open either, because now I've got Hiashi breathing down my neck about how I know the clan techniques, since I shouldn't have been taught anything. You know since I came from 'nowhere', and not real Hyuga blood."

"Oh…" Naruto said.

-Elsewhere-

"Alright I'll be arriving in Konoha soon at least a couple of hours before I arrive." A women dressed in anbu attire said, as she then bent down to the ground and performed a justu,

" **Kuchiyose no Justu."**

"Eh what's up boss lady?" Said a newly formed bizarre looking Bird it was a color of Red and yellow and black.

"Soma I'll need deliver this scroll to Minato, and explain that the Mission was success and went smoothly." Said the lady

"Humph first time you summon me after telling me to watch some brats, and your giving me a ass job like this? You could do yourself you know." Grunted the bird named Soma.

"What have I told you about that disrespectful tone, and this is no "ass" job it's important that the Hokage sees this, it concerns the mistrustful groups that keep sprouting up"

"Sorry Erza-sama, it just that I'm a little upset that one of those brats managed to pop me upside the head with a rock… Anyway you say these groups are mistrustful are they dangerous?"

"They are indeed dangerous, but I did manage to get one of these groups on friendly terms with us." Said Erza

"If we're one of the big dogs in this world why are worrying about these things. I mean this just seems petty, irrelevant and foolish of our Hokage." Question/stated Soma.

"Well I can't really explain much but the people in these groups are full of individuals who separated may not be much of a threat, but together might just be strong enough to reduce a great village to rubble." Said Erza a little tense, and with a great amount of seriousness.

"No way that's impossible, do you know the numbers of these groups? Have they made any actual threats against us, and or if any other ninja village have already caught wind of this?" Asked Soma, wanting to know more.

"I'm sorry I don't know any of that, I actually almost lost my life on this mission alone." Erza said.

"I see." Soma said, disappointed with this answer. Soma then continued "Well I guess I'll be off then…" He paused, for a couple seconds "Erza I can sense some strong chakra coming up." Soma finished realizing that she was about to engage this person coming toward them.

"Don't worry about this, this ninja I can handle without using much chakra. You just worry about getting that scroll to the Hokage, the quicker the better for him to send his reply back." Erza said back.

"Alright, but that arrogance is going to get you killed on of these days." Soma said, departing.

~~~ **LATER~~~**

Minato was in the office thinking about some things, and signing some documents here and there. But over all that the sound of heavy bird wings flapping got his attention. It was a summon that belonged to an anbu that was out on a mission, and when summons appeared out of the blue it was almost bad news every time.

"H-Hokag- Hokage-sam-… Dude to a cert- certain degree I-I-I b-bring good ne- *huff* oh god *huff* news." Said Soma, exhausted from over flying to the village nonstop.

"Oh my, are you alright, and where's your partner, Erza?

"I'm fine just a little tired, I've brought a scroll Erza-soma says it's real important regarding some current issues. Also Erza's fine she's just taking care of some last minute business, and won't be around until late. I'm personally guessing like an hour or so." Soma said departing to probably go find a tree or something to sleep on.

"Wait Soma." Said Minato. "I know that later on you're going to track my son and his down in the forest of death, and I actually need to speak to the trio because I've got their team ready but Erza not here yet, and the only person that might be able to go in and convince them to care them to come to my office. So could you care to bring them around here in about an hour?" Minato asked.

"What's in it for me… isn't there another ninja that practically lives in that forest can't you just call that person up." Soma said not really interested in messing with the brats today, especially after the rock incident.

"Well I could but she's hard to get in touch with when she's in the forest unless there's something serious going down in the village, and despite all that when I need her to do something she want's ridiculous favors… ;). Declining her gets troublesome because she can turn into the queen of beggars real quick, and I'm not really trying to say no to thousands of pleases at a time. I've actually been there and done that with someone who actually deserved my attention now he's not too happy about it." Minato said.

"Family problems… And this ninja you speak of it's the snake women right?" Soma said, after seeing Minato nod his head, he continued, "Alright I got you. If I see the snake witch I'll straighten the little fast-tailed hussy out for you." Soma said with straight determination, and with that he was off.

~~~~ **With the boys~~~~**

"Alright so now that you two had your little spar and it turned up a draw now can you two tell me about Danzo?" Hakumo asked, his friends

"Well if it's that important to you" Naruto said, taking a seat "I guess I'll start from the beginning."

-FLASHBACK-

It was late in the evening and Minato was currently training with Mito. She was going to be in the academy in a couple of weeks. The last thing she needed was her brother bothering them, and acting way more annoying than usual.

"Dad can you please, please train me, just this once can we at least do something as a family." Naruto asked his father desperately. Deep down he knew that he didn't need any training, but he really wanted to be on good terms with his family. But in return Mito just frowned at him he was really starting to be a real pain in her ass.

"Naruto all this not being a family talk is ridiculous, we're doing just fine." Minato said, not wanting to hear from his sons overactive exaggerations.

"Yea you and Mito are doing fine, but I get treated like shit on a daily basis, and it's to the point where I think about suicide or senseless killing." Naruto mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that?" Minato said, in a strict tone.

"Nothing." Naruto swiftly said, his voice full of bitterness, and then glaring at Minato and Mito because he knew he was unimportant to Minato at the moment, and would only become relevant when it was time to become the ideal weapon. Mito didn't make situations any better never she stood up for him she just smiled or didn't say anything, as if she enjoyed seeing him miserable, and all this time alone lead him to sometimes even go as far to theorize that these people weren't really related to him. It may sound ridiculous but he brought some interesting points to the table. They had blond hair and it was spiky, Mito's hair might have been long but it was almost always in a ponytail now a days you could clearly see it had that Minato's look going on. While in his case he had long red hair that had little to none spikes, and to be honest he was kind of glad that he has a different hair style then them. He found his long flowing red hair much better than yellow spikes.

The big picture really came down to his physical appearance though. Both his family members have ocean blue eyes, while when his rinnegan was inactive were a violet color, and it seemed no one else in his family possess the ability to manifest a rinnegan, hell they probably had no idea what a damn rinnegan was. His whisker marks and fang like teeth especially when he got mad, was another thing that concerned him. He's literally only seen one picture of a women that was supposed to be his mom, all others got destroyed on their birth date. The women of the photo was beautiful, she had red hair like him, but in the photo the women smiled with her eyes closed…She had no whisker marks or fang like teeth, and he couldn't tell the color of her eyes. But even so if this was his mother Mito looked nothing like her, as he looked nothing like Minato, and them being twins wasn't adding up to him. He could ask Minato what was up with this, but both twins knew one thing never start a conversation regarding their mother to Minato, or start things that will eventually turn Kushina centric, he just couldn't handle that type of thing yet.

"Look Naruto, Mito and I are busy right now focusing on her training she needs to be in tip top shape when she enters the academy. Also we've been over this, due to your diffr-… Special chakra it'll have to be at least a year before I can set up the proper training for you to get your chakra under control, and the teacher I set up for you isn't going to be back in the village for a while. You can enter the academy a after the training is done." Minato said, but he could still sense that Naruto wasn't on board with this at all.

"What why do I have to wait a whole year before I can get trained?! And I don't want to, no scratch that I refuse and won't attend the academy a year later when my sister is going this year, and my friends are going to the academy this year as well, and we planned to try to get the same team." Naruto said, irritated by the crap he just heard.

"There's no point in arguing Naruto, you're weak and you know it, and you heard father he obviously knows better than you so you should just shut up while you're ahead." Mito said.

"Weak, WEAK!? Let's get something straight little girl if we fought right know I would kick your ass in 10 seconds flat. I only ask to be train is because I wanted to try and give you two chances, but now I think I'm deciding you two don't need second chances, you two need to get your asses handed to you for being a terrible father, and the worst sister ever possible. Also Mito don't talk to me about knows what's best for me, because neither of you don't know a god damn thing about me." Naruto Yelled at both of them.

Minato was shocked, he had no idea. So he spoke up, "Narut-"

"Well Naruto if you're so sure of yourself then why don't you fight me right now, and I'll make sure to put back in your place."

"Wait, no stop!" Minato tried say before he saw Mito jumped in the air and performing hand seals, and Naruto just place his hand over his left eye as if he was trying to hide it.

" **Suiton: Water Bullet technique"** Mito shouted, as she shot a powerful of torrent of water towards her brother, it wasn't deadly enough to kill him, but it would have been enough to hurt him severely.

Naruto looked at the attack calmly he placed his hand over his eye, and stuck his hand out Minato tried to move him out the way, thinking that his children have lost trying to kill each other, but stopped dead in his tracks, as he watched Naruto absorb her whole attack. The whole damn bullet just disappeared. Just what kind of justu was it?

'What!? When did he learn to so that!? No, where did he learn that? My whole justu disappeared what the hell kind of Justu was this' Mito thought. She was taken out of their thoughts when she could see Naruto removing his hand from his eye, and performing his own attack, as well as, and this made both Mito and Minato suspicious of why he had his hand there in the first place. As they both refocused on Naruto's attack, and was in a state of shock as he watched Naruto form that oh so familiar sphere of chakra the **Rasengan** in the air above hand as the ball kept growing in size.

'No way how does he know that justu I couldn't even perform that justu dad told me my chakra control was lacking something I needed for the justu, and last time I checked Naruto chakra control was shitty compared to Mine, and he can perform this justu with ease. Judging from the size of that thing if it connects I'm history.' Mito thought, and she knew Naruto would have ended her that day if it had not been for Minato.

As Naruto rushed toward Mito at speed she couldn't hope to comprehend at her level. He was real close to connecting his attack but it got redirected by Minato and Naruto hit a tree instead, the tree in which flew all the way back to the back wall of the estate that separated it from the forest where the tree shattered and destroyed the part of the wall where it impacted.

Minato would have been impressed if the attack had not been at his precious daughter, and because it was by his at times uncontrollable, vicious son that he was at most events ashamed of. To say he was pissed was an understatement.

"You were trying to kill if I had not step in she could have died." Minato yelled at Naruto

Naruto didn't say anything he just glared right back at Minato and screamed, " **Well it was her that had her that attacked me first. She clearly thinks she better than me, and I'm sick of you people thinking you're better than me. If she wanted to be made an example of then so be It."** his voice sounding more feral than usual.

"You two are supposed to be brother and sister. You should try to act more like better brother." Minato yelled back at him.

'What the hell?!' Naruto thought in disbelieve, what was Minato talking about Mito was the terrible sibling by all means. " **You know what."** Naruto said. He then spit at the ground in front of Minato and Mito. This only made Minato more livid because of the disrespect Naruto was giving. " **Screw you and her.** " Naruto said Jumping off.

"Naruto! Where are you going?" Minato asked, trying to go after him, but Naruto literally just disappeared right before his eyes. "That technique there's just no way." Minato said.

Seeing this as a chance for everyone to cool down he also backed off to. He would dispatch some anbu to locate him, and bring him home so they could discuss this as a family later.

~~~WITH NARUTO SOME TIME LATER~~~~

It had been approximately an hour of Naruto just aimlessly wondering. 'All I wanted to do was train with them' Naruto thought to himself. He wasn't headed anywhere in particular. Naruto just wanted to get away from the scene that just went down at home. So when he saw a small lake he thought maybe he could go there and stay there a little while before he had to go home. As he reached the lake the place was almost desolate, but he spotted a very familiar face, it was Junsuke.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Junsuke asked, not really expecting to see his friend this late at night.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, and to answer your question… family" Naruto said.

"Oh… forget what I'm doing, explain." Said a curious Junsuke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH DANZO ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep inside the root chambers sat an old war hawk, waiting for one of his subordinates to return with important news. He then turned his attention to a root ninja approaching him

"Danzo-Sama I was just observing the Hokage's daughter training to determine if she was ready to be an asset to root, but I saw something more interesting, and think you should reroute your approach from her to her twin brother." Said a kneeling root ninja wearing a bat mask.

This peaked Danzo interest, and he responded "Something about the village's jinchuriki? You saw something interesting now did you? Explain." Danzo said demanding.

"When I was surveying the boy got into a fight with the girl and Minato himself, things took off fast and the boy made the girl look like some joke with some type absorption technique I've never seen before. He also had outstanding speed, and was able to perform the **Rasengan**." Said the anbu.

"I See." Danzo said. Hmm 'this sounds very fascinating, but I don't know if bringing the jinchuriki in would be wise, it's risky because trying to toying with the emotions of these type of people would is dangerous enough, and when certain potential members are connected to powerful people or clans it just make manipulation over them harder, and the big reason why most ninja steered clear of this boy was because he showed notorious chakra control.

"Danzo-sama before I'm dismissed I wanted to inform you that before the boy decided to perform his absorption attack he placed his hand over his eye as if he wanted to hide it from them. I suspect that that technique must have some type of connection with a … _Dōjutsu"_

 _"A Dōjutsu?! This changes everything. Bring me the boy to me, I have business with an associate of mine, and won't be capable of doing so myself. If you say he was heated over something as petty as training it won't be hard to convince to come and receive training plus acknowledgement right? The ninja then nodded to his master's question._

 _"But I'm not suited for this type of thing what if he sees through me and gets hostile?"_

 _"Maybe you can come up with some legit way to sway him, and by the way he isn't an academy student with these abilities or not as of right now he shouldn't be trouble." Danzo said letting it sink in to his subordinate that they were in fact dealing with someone that still probably still pisses in the bed at night. He then continued with the conversation "Well if you still feel that you're inferior to a child you can take some of your comrades to back you up, I need the boy alive if he has some sort of Dōjutsu I need to see him use it before I take it … Also you your aware of that you've failed the 2 major things I needed you to achieve, so if the boy dies before I can determine his usefulness, and things don't go my way this time when you return it won't be pretty." Danzo said, making sure he got his ninja understood failure wasn't an option here._

 _"I-I understand Danzo-sama." Realizing that if he fucked up he was dead._

 _"Oh! And one more thing I don't want people to know that something fishy going on with the jinchuriki, so if you come across anyone eliminate them." Danzo said emotionlessly. After that the bat man left his presence._

 _~~~~~~~~~~WITH NARUTO AND JUNSUKE~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 _"Well I guess you didn't have to spit at them but… you feel that chakra …someone's coming!" Junsuke said standing up. He and Naruto watched as 4 what appeared to be anbu come into the clearing._

 _"So which one are we here to retrieve?" said an anbu with plain white mask with two holes in it. He then nodded as he got his answer when the bat anbu pointed at the red one_

 _"Retrieve? Retrieve what?" Junsuke questioned, interested in these ninja now._

 _"Mind your business kid, by the way didn't we giving orders to eliminate all witnesses around?" asked another root ninja._

 _"Yes but don't go overboard, we don't need to draw attention to ourselves." Said the bat masked man, and with that the plain masked ninja unsheathed his blade and went straight for Junsuke, and gave a slash down. Naruto was in shock, he truly thought he watched his friend die, but he should have known better this was Junsuke after all._

 _Junsuke had caught the blade caught the tip less blade with his hands, for seeing that whoever these people were they weren't friendly he wasted no time, and quickly started his retaliation._ __ **"** **Mangekyō Sharingan!"** Junsuke shouted as he pulled the root ninja down to look him in the eyes. The root ninja seeing his intentions covered the holes on his mask leaving himself wide open for attack.

Junsuke elbowed him in the stomach, making the ninja gasp and slouch forward where Junsuke jumped and successfully used his knee to uppercut him, and tried to go for a follow up leg technique, but this time the root nin anticipated for it, so he dodged and regained his focus.

"Shit he's and Uchiha, but I've never seen a Sharingan with a pattern like that. He's got skill to." said the disgusted, root ninja frustrated he got wrecked by a kid, who was now pulling out a sword of his own. 

_"Say you're the son of that Uchiha Sanji aren't you? No denying it I can see his pattern in the middle of your eyes, we used to be partners you know. Then the bastard done went crazy on me, and tried to slaughter his whole clan, but I guess it's good that his actions got him killed." Said a ninja with a mole mask on._

 _"Humph you talk about my father as if you have everything all figured out, but in reality you don't know a damn thing about anything." Junsuke scoffed at the root nin._

 _"Well come prove me wrong kid" said the arrogant ninja wearing the mole mask. Uchiha are known for their Dōjutsu, but behind all that is just cowardly, cheap Genjustu, and just plain copying. Kid let's just say you picked a wrong night to fuck with the big dogs."_

 _"BIG DOGS?! You're full of shit. How about you and your sorry excuse for a ninja comrade's come over here, and I'll show you what a real big dog can do._

 _"Alright that does it kid. Time for a dose of act right" Said the mole Ninja running at Junsuke with some mediocre speed._

 _The plain masked Ninja was following in suit doing some hand seals, and jumping into the air and shouted "_ _ **Katon: Great Fireball Technique!**_ _"_

 _The mole ninja wanting to go for a bit of an over kill did his own technique "_ _ **Futon: Great Breakthrough**_ _" Successively increasing the size of the fireball. The pair then smirked under their masks believing they had eliminated the son of Sanji Uchiha, because who wouldn't want the respect of a great clan for eliminating their burden of being linked to this boy. As the smoke cleared up the pair looked on in bewilderment as they saw a perfectly fine Junsuke standing there with his eyes closed and a smirk on his face._

 _"Was that the best you two could come up with? Think of it as more of a blessing when I take your pathetic lives, and maybe you can discuss your problems with my father himself when you see him in the afterlife. Naruto you take the other ones these two are mine."_

 _"Before we kill you can you at least tell us who sent you? Maybe if you can do that we could go easy on you." Naruto said, wanting answers before things got hectic._

 _"That is none of your concern, you will see when we take you to him, because as of this point the mission is already went down the drain about an accommodating approach, and agreement thanks to the 'help'." said the obviously annoyed bat masked ninja, pulling out a tanto. "Come with me in one piece or I break you and you come with me"_

 _"You want to die right now then so be it." Naruto said, getting into a defensive stance "come then, let's see what you got."_

 _"Oh so you kids got some courage." Said the plain masked ninja. He then ran at Junsuke with full force and tried to use the assassination technique that they were taught. Where Junsuke dodged every singly strike effortlessly, and was throwing critical comments about the man's sloppiness after every attempt, greatly riling him up._

 _"Alright kid! Enough games. Mole back me up for a sec." Said the Man, closing his eyes to start melding his chakra, then slapping his palms together. "Take this on for- UGH?!" Was all the man said before feeling a sharp intense pain coming from his chest, and he quickly began losing focus. "W-When D-did you get B-behind me?!" said the man coughing up blood, and in agonizing pain because the sword injected in his body._

 _"Quite simple actually, when you and your partner used that flashy collaboration justu. You two were so absorbed on killing me gave me the perfect chance to slip away using a simple_ **Kage Bunshin** , and _relying on my speed thus successfully cutting you down were you stand." Said Junsuke removing his blade from the now dead ninja, and undoing the Justu._

 _"You little bastard you're going to pay for getting in our leaders way!" Said the Mole Ninja, not thinking things through running straight for Junsuke without a plan. This brat was getting in the way of Danzo's plans, and he'll be damned if he lost the respect of his master due to some kid. But this attempt was his ultimate downfall. This ninja was really doomed from the start. As he got to Junsuke the man tried to take him on with some taijustu. But his actions were cut short when Junsuke sent him a swift upper kick making him fly in the air. This is when Junsuke jumped in up to him, and forced the man to look him in the eyes to activate a variation of an ability granted by his Mangekyō Sharingan._

 _When the man dropped to the floor the only things that went through his head was 'cold, what did he do to me? Why am I so cold? My body feels numb…can't move.' "W-W-What d-d-d-d-d-d-did y-y-y-you d-do to m-m-me?" this was the first thing that the man could muster up, his body felt like it was being stuck with millions senbon, and he was freezing all over._

 _"I decided to shove my Kekkei Genkai down your throat, and now you're experiencing the displeasure of having my technique performed on you." Junsuke said, to the man turning a dark purple shade, and a dark bluish/blackish ice like substance forming on his body. "Oh and one last thing before you die I want you do remember the name,_ Chimei-tekina kōri no Junsuke (Junsuke of the deadly Ice) in the afterlife.

The root Ninja with the bat mask was now deep shit in trouble he was the last one left of this retrieval squad everyone else was dead, and slaughter at the hands of the small children. The red haired on just repelled the ninja that tried engage him in battle into a tree leading to his death. He started staring at the two boys in terror as they just overwhelmed skilled anbu, which were handpicked personally by Danzo, and to top it all of he had no idea how he would counter there odd, yet deadly techniques. This mission was a disaster, he failed his master. Lord Danzo would have his head for this one, and there was no doubt of this.

"All-right I've had enough of this, did my father send you?" Naruto said, irritated that these people came out of nowhere and attacked him and his friend.

"Father?" The Bat masked ninja said confused. 'He means the Hokage…if I lie they might let me go, but that would cause problems that Minato will soon be aware of then Danzo will be figured out. Shit! What do I do?'

"…" Root Ninja.

"So you're not talking huh. We'll let you to return to where ever you and your pitiful teammates came from, as long as you tell us who sent you. "

'Damn I guess I don't have a choice but to lie.' Thought the Ninja accepting the easy way out rather the hard way, which would be those two torturing him until he died.

"The higher up that gave me direct orders to…. UGHHH!" The Bat masked Ninja yelled out in pain as something sharp hit him in the back of his head killing him before he reached the floor.

Naruto jumped back startled a little bit, at sudden display of blood splattering everywhere.

"What the hell was that?" Junsuke said/shouted.

"SHHHH! I can hear someone coming, and judging from those high chakra it must be another ninja like them." Naruto said, getting into an offensive stance. Naruto and Junsuke were getting anxious by the second, because every second felt like an eternity waiting to anticipate where the potential was goanna strike enemy. Then something surprised them both greatly. Some old man comes into the clearing, and was wearing what looked like some pajamas.

Junsuke sweat dropped, and yelled, "You got to be kidding me Naruto! Is this supposed to be that badass chakra you were picking up?"

"I could have sworn there was high chakra moving towards us."

'This is unbelievable' Danzo thought 'these two little brats manage to kill my ninja, and force one of my elites into a corner of a life or death choice… This is very interesting I must have them under my wing at once.' Danzo finishing his thoughts asked them "You two are you responsible for this mess?

"No. As a matter of fact old man this is just a dream go back home, and lay on your bed then you'll wake up, because this'll turn into a nightmare quickly if you don't." Junsuke said trying to intimidate the old man, but surprisingly he wasn't really paying Junsuke's foolishness any mind.

"Junsuke will you knock it off we can't just kill everyone we come across." Naruto said to him. "Old man are you responsible for that Kunai?"

"Yes I am. I also go by the name Danzo Shimura" Said Danzo, going to retrieve the dagger from the back of his underlings head.

"Why?" Both Naruto and Junsuke questioned.

"Simple I have taken an interest in you two…come to think of it aren't there usually 3 of you?" Danzo said wanting to see what they had to say about Hakumo, while also getting his manipulation going. After seeing the two nod yes to his question he continued, "So what's his status among you two? Is he as strong as you to or no?"

"Well he actually as of right know stronger than us." Junsuke said, with awkwardness. Junsuke didn't really get what this old man was trying to do which just lead to ultimate suspicion. After all before Sanji died he warned his son of the dark ways of an elder, but he failed to drop a specific name. This old man was starting to creep him out.

"Why are you so calm, and asking these questions, and shouldn't you be cowering right now. You just helped 'Demon boy' and the infamous Junsuke kill Konoha ninja."

"Well you see these aren't Konoha ninja they are intruder Ninja that don't belong here. You actually done the village great favor." Danzo lied smoothly

"But I'm sure they were Ninja from here, they knew my Father." Junsuke said.

"Well that's simple young Uchiha your father worked as a Ninja that would go undercover inside other villages, and this was very dangerous work. That being said on some occasions the Mission would take a turn for the worst and he be found out. So don't worry, and there is also no need to be surprised about Ninja from other villages may know of or have personally met someone of your linage." Danzo said to Junsuke, who still had a hint distrust in his eyes. "Besides these ninja are indeed anbu, but they don't sport the special anbu tattoo they are ninja have." Danzo said, showing them both of the dead man's arms were tattoo free.

'Well that explains the man's silence at first, and I can confirm Minato wasn't behind this.' Naruto thought, to himself 'this old man he seems shadowy, just who in the hell is he and what's his game?'

"Well sorry to intrude on your fun but I come and want to propose something, and this includes your other friend if you 3 are up to it." Danzo said.

'Sigh welp he we go again.' Junsuke thought

"Well I like to inform you that I've seen some of the things you 3 pull around the village, and it's obvious you want attention, but you 3 have been going about it the wrong way. You now have someone attention so what do you to training under my wing."

Junsuke wasn't on board with this 'No way we don't need h-' he was thinking but were cut short by Naruto's quick reply.

"We'll take it!" Naruto said excited that someone in the village was finally acknowledging them

"Wait what?!" Junsuke said surprised at Naruto accepting this weird old man's proposal.

"Very well you to should get some rest, and I'll dispose of these 'enemy' ninja." Danzo said. 'Hmm this was easier than expected. That makes everything easier, but with the Kyubi brat things are going to be difficult. Minato might get more suspicious of him, and if he finds out I have anything to do with him acting weird things won't turn out good. The boys Dōjutsu turns out to be all real though, and the Uchiha has a Mangekyō Sharingan (yes he's been watching the whole fight) they also say that the other boy is stronger he's of the Hyuga, perhaps his Dōjutsu has different exploits. Maybe I can subdue them into giving me the eyes." And with that the boys left.

"Naruto you don't actually trust this guy right? He seems kind of shady don't you think."

"I'm aware of that, but how many chances do you think we'll get for acknowledgement in this village before they decide to throw us out?"

"Well I guess you have a point, but this doesn't sit right with me I might not show up tomorrow. If things actually turn out how they are in my head…NO, THANK YOU! I want to keep my dignity."

"Why you got to take there. I know where you going with this, and just stop, fags only think about shit like that. It's disturbing." Naruto said bothered by Junsuke's messed up, dark imagination.

"Hey you won't be saying that when he's got you ben-"

"AHHAAHHHYEEELALALALALA! I'm not listening to this anymore. (҂⌣̀_⌣́)" Naruto said, not allowing him to finish.

"Just saying…" Junsuke mumbled.

"Oh so that's how you two meet Danzo, and got me caught up in your shit…and now I know why your ties hit rock bottom…" Hakumo said interrupting the story.

"Yea that's the night that marked the villager's official hatred for us, and the ties..." Naruto said, trailing off at the end.

"Well you know the rest, but I guess I ought to finish for fanfictioners-!" Naruto began.

" **SCREEEEEEEEEECH!" Came the sound of Soma pinpointing the boy's location, as it was time for them to be retrieved.**

'Uh oh' Hakumo thought.

"Guys he's back." Hakumo said.

'Almost every day with this giant, smart-mouthed, bird, monster, thingy.' Naruto thought 'Sorry guys guess I'll have to elaborate on the story later' He finished, standing up.

"Ahh back for round 24 I see, bet he's still got feathers up his ass from the rock incident." Junsuke said, already standing and cracking his knuckles.

'Finally found them, and I don't think the snake women is after no more.' Thought Soma. As Soma prepared to go tell them what's going on and the business, he found himself dodging a barrage of rocks from the boy with the long dark flowing hair. "Oh you little Bastard! I didn't even come here to start a fight! But if the boy wants to get beside himself I guess teaching him a lesson on sweet revenge wouldn't hurt." Soma said to himself, and with that he launched himself at Junsuke like a torpedo. Naruto and Hakumo seeing this and afraid of any type of crossfire with the birds attack dived of the way, letting him go straight for Junsuke.

"AHHH guys he's got me Help!" Junsuke said panicky.

"Aww you gotta call for your little friends for help not so tuff now are we pretty boy." Declared Soma triumphantly, while going for Junsuke's ponytail holder.

"I can't watch." Naruto said covering his eyes with the red bandanna he was wearing.

"Junsuke this is exactly what you get, and as you can see we like keeping our faces scratch free, I got some helpful advice for though. Stop letting him kick your ass it's embarrassing." Hakumo said.

"I'm trying he's a lot stronger than your think. OW! Watch the hair!" Junsuke said.

Now that the Soma has proven his point that he wasn't the one to be messed with, he jumped back with Junsuke ponytail holder dangling it and laughed "Yea I'm on a role today I'll add this to my collection!" The bird then reached into his feathers and pulled out a tan colored bra that was decorated in black Konoha symbols.

'W.T.H?' thought Naruto.

"Hey Mr. Bird that's a rather large bra… mind telling me where you got it from?" Hakumo said, with a perverted smirk.

Soma gave Hakumo a long blank stare before saying "I need you 3 to come with me."

"No way! Now give me back my stuff!" Junsuke said, flaring up his chakra.

"Cute kid. But I'm being serious." Said Soma, not feeling threaten by the chakra spike, which could probably scare new and fresh Jonin leveled shinobi. "The Hoka-"

"Hokage?! Tell him we were too good for you to find." Naruto said, turning and was starting to walk away.

"Well this is regarding your sensei she should be in the village by now, and if we keep her waiting she won't be pleased even if she personally requested you 3." Soma said.

"Sensei?" Naruto said.

'She! Oh boy :)' thought Hakumo thought.

'My hair's probably all over the place…' thought Junsuke.

"Lead the way! We don't want to keep the lady waiting." Said Hakumo, and Soma starting to head toward the Hokage's office.

WITH MINATO IN OFFICE WITH ERZA

"Ok so you mean to tell me that you witness these people burn a village down after they were victorious in battle. But to top that all off they used flames that were an unnatural blue color."

"Yes, and during my observation even will half my chakra cut in half and the civilian get up, they were still able to figure out that I wasn't just any civilian. My life was sparred on a wing that day by a man I believed they referred to as Yagura, and he looked rather familiar.

"Hmm I see." Minato said.

"Are sure this group of 'gifted ones' is a good choice, because aligning ourselves with them could piss there enemies off, and that's a risky move."

"This group is fully capable of fending off their enemy advances, trust me on that one." Erza said reassuringly.

"Okay if you say so." Minato said, hesitantly as he signed the document.

"Well I guess you're about to resume your B- ranked mission." Minato said. Resealing the document.

"Whad up people" said an oversized bird coming through the window "oh and I brought the kiddies along with me."

"Yo." Said Junsuke.

"Nice to finally meet you." Said Naruto.

"Hot…ER I mean the pleasures mine hehe." Said Hakumo scratching the back of his head, and laughing awkwardly.

After about the five minutes that It took get everybody she introduce she explain that they would start doing team stuff together when she got back from her mission. This idea didn't sit well with are 3 so they protested.

"Oh come on Erza-sensei that's so lame." Said Junsuke

"Yea who wants to wait another 2-3 days before we get some dopey D-ranked mission?" Naruto said.

"Why can't we just accompany you on your mission sensei?" Hakumo suggested.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Naruto said.

"No way! You gaki's would just slow me down. I don't think you 3 could hack it."

"Oh we can so hack it." Hakumo said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!?"

"Please?"

"PLEASE!"

All three of the boys whined.

"Well I don't know. Hokage what do think on this?" Erza said.

"I-I don't know if this is a go-"

"Oh come on Minato do you must love disappointing me, because had I've been Mito." Naruto said about to start his rant.

"Dammit Naruto It's not like… I'm just trying to loo-… Are you sure that you could handle this? This is a B-ranked mission meaning that it's harder than most other missions a fresh genin would normally get."

"Yea I'm sure. You doubt me?" Naruto said to the Hokage accusingly.

"No that's not what I meant. Ugh! Why must everything be difficult with you now a days?"

"Well neglect has that effect sometimes… And I'm getting sick of this conversation is it a yes or no Minato?"

Sigh "I guess it's a yes, but can you at least promise to take care of yourselves?"

"Yeah, is the door unlocked at home I need my headband."

"Yea, Mito should be there with some of her friends for some kind of sleep over. Oh and can you not mention this to your sister. You know how she gets."

"Alright then that settles it you 3 meet me at the gates in about 15-20 minutes."

At the Namikaze Estate

Well there were 4 figures (Mito, Ino, Sakura, Hinata) in the room Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze chatting about their day and what not.

"Today totally sucked" said, Ino she wasn't real happy on the team selections today "I got stuck with that Shikamaru slacker, and Chōji freaking Chōji, but to make things worse my sensei has a bad habit of smoking. I'm not happy. "

"Well at least your sensei showed up on time ours came about 2 hours late the day we were supposed to meet him." Mito said.

"Oh and let's not forget today were he stood us up for 'special circumstances'. Now we have to do the test thingy tomorrow. I'm worried about not passing and being sent back to the academy in embarrassment." Sakura said, getting a nod of agreement from her teammate Mito.

"Oh I'm sure you two would do fine, and at least you two don't have to deal with Kiba." Said Hinata. "All he's been doing is acting as if he's the leader and we've literally done zero to nothing guess he's sees me and Shino as a challenge to his 'dominance'. Also that mutt had the nerve to ask me to hook you up with him. Guys are jerks."

"Ugh, me and Kiba? No. Besides I like another guy." Mito said.

"O.M.G is it Sasuke?" Ino said.

"No it's Hakumo." Sakura said, but then found herself ducking pillow attack from Mito.

'My cousin?' Hinata thought

"Sakura! What the heck?" Mito said.

"What? I'm sure we could trust Hinata with your secret as well as I- Dear god what have I done" Sakura said realizing that Ino had the biggest mouth she knew.

"Oh you guys can trust me I won't really say anything to Hakumo…Hmmm now that I think about he is kind of handsome. If you don't make a move on him I'll gladly do it." Ino said giving Mito a look that annoyed her.

'THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!'

"What the heck was that?"

"I think someone's knocking on the door"

"Who is it?"

"The 1st Hokage. Who do you think can you open the door?" Naruto said.

"Alright we got about 5 minutes until we leave Naruto you got a comb?" Junsuke asked.

"Well it's nice seeing you again Mito, you know without all the blood." Hakumo said.

"…" Mito O_O

"…" Hakumo "…Did I just say something wrong..." He asked.

"…" Mito O_O

"Okay…" Hakumo said. 'Creepy…' he was also thinking at the same time.

"Alright I got my headband lets head out."

"Well Mito I'd like to have a conversation with you again, but with you not acting all weird."

"…" Mito O_O

"…Right." Hakumo said, wanting to leave whatever that was behind, this was a truly awkward experience for him.

"Oh and Mito Minato said to make sure there aren't any boys over for obvious reasons. So if Uchiha boy-" Naruto started

"He's not here. Besides that be a dumb move since Ino can be a real pain with him around. What are you 3 up to?" Mito stated/asked.

"On mission now onward to the gates." Junsuke said, coming out of the downstairs bathroom with now tamed hair. Naruto looked at him with a 'really dude' look and punched his arm. "OW! That hurt, what is this beat up Junsuke day." Whined the Uchiha boy rubbing his arm.

"I know you heard her dad specifically tell us not say anything." Hakumo said.

"See Junsuke know look whatchu done, done" Naruto said pointing at Mito going on rant about this is bullshit, and that she wasn't technically a ninja yet. Then she stated how she would pay Minato a visit over this."

"Well you have fun with that. See ya lil scrub." Naruto said smirking as he went out door.

"Hey, dad said to stop calling me that." Mito said, but it was in vain because her brother was already outside of the estate.

Later at the Entrance Gates

"All right you 3 three ready?" Asked Erza

"Hell Yea! Let's do this!" Naruto said.

'Maybe this will be the key to my clansman cutting me some slack, and when they see I'm capable of completing high ranked missions they'll shut the fuck up about me, and stop complaining to Itachi.' Thought Junsuke, with a look of determination

"Never been truly outside of the village this is exiting." Said Hakumo.

"Alright then team 13 is a go" Erza said as they zoomed into the forest.

In the room of Mito

"Was that your dad?" Asked Hinata

"No it was my brother, and his friends."

"Your brother was here just now!?" Hinata said blushing.

"…That's right I forgot you were crushing on my brother."

"It's not like that at, I just happen to think he's strong, and a little cute." Hinata said a little embarrassed.

"It's a lost cost with him, he's into naturally tan chicks." Mito said bluntly.

"Oh." Hinata moped, and dropped her head into her lap.

"But it's not like I'm saying it's impossible for you to try and reel him in." Mito said remorsefully while waving her hands in front of her.

"Nice one Mito" Sakura said.

"What? I said sorry...Sort of." Mito said defensively. "Well I don't really see why you people find my brother attractive. He's has whisker marks for fucks sake!"

"Whisker mark = Adorableness level over 9000! And let's not forget his red hair." Ino said fan girlishly.

"Besides Mito a lot of boys think you're pretty, as would be a similar case for your brother since you two are twins and all." Sakura said.

"Well I guess that makes sense. Alright I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Mito said hoping up and grabbing her jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked her friend.

"Well I got to go sort some stuff out with my dad, be right back" Mito said.

With Minato

"Ok that's 10 documents down 100 more to go." Minato thought to himself.

"DAD! Naruto already gets a mission, but I can't even get a decent sensei what is the meaning of this." Yelled Mito barging into the room.

'Dammit Naruto I thought said don't tell Mito!' Minato thought, because he knew he was in for a troublesome meeting with Mito.

"EXPLAIN." Mito demanded.

'Why me?' Minato thought in misery.

 **Well that's it for chapter 3 tell me what you think.**

 **If you wanted me to tell the rest of that Danzo story I'm sorry, but my Laptop has been acting crappy lately and wouldn't let me save the chapter with over 8500 words. So I had to change and cut, edit, and trim down a lot of things from this chapter. Again I'm sorry. But at least you got the gist of how it started. I'll conclude the other half to the flashback later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Well people I'm back with another chapter. Also I just wanted to thank all the people that reviewed, favorite and followed the story.

~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~

It was currently late in the morning time in Konoha, and Mito accompanied by Sakura journeyed down the busy streets of Konoha. The two were heading to the training ground to meet up with Sasuke, because today was the big day that would decide if they would be sent back to the academy or really become real full-fledged ninja, and if so maybe they could get a mission or something. Mito would also be one step closer to her dream of becoming Hokage if the second option worked out.

Along the way Sakura noticed a lot of civilians, and ninja walking pass would really go out of way to try and get a friendly conversation going, but Mito turned gently pulled the plug on people's advances with the Ol' got a be somewhere important excuse. Which was a good thing, because they were already running late as it is after the wild night they had. But anyway a girl could still wonder what could lead to such things so she asked "Hey Mito why do the villager's adore and treat you with so much respect? What's your secret behind this?"

"Adore? Well I don't know about all that." Mito said modestly "But they may have high regard for me simple because I was a straight student of the Hokage, annnnnnnd… he's kind of my dad. So it would make sense if they did." Mito said, but she saw Sakura not satisfied with this answer, and the look she was giving of made Mito instantly know where Sakura was going with this.

"But that can't be the case because Naruto's your brother, and not only that he's obviously the alpha between you two. But I've seen him a couple of times be slandered by some of the very same people that broke their necks to talk to you." Sakura said.

"…" Mito didn't reply to this merely, because 1 Sakura made a great point, and 2 she really didn't know what she could say that would be buyable.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I shou- No don't have any business snooping in your life like that." Sakura said apologetically.

"No Sakura your fine." Mito said, thinking on how to wrap this up. "Well our dad has always said Naruto was special, and different, I learned that the hard way... Anyway even though he and his friends have criminal records sort of I don't really see them as criminals they're too goofy, if that makes any sense. But I guess these people don't like different, and don't want to listen to good logic and reason they work more like if they see someone else do it they're goanna do it to. You can call me hypocrite if you if you want to, because I'm just like that sometimes." Mito said, then she added sensitively "Also he's is not the Alpha round here…"

"I see" Sakura said, thus ending the conversation there. All those negative vibes that the conversation was giving of was kind of making her stomach turn, but that could have easily been about test today, she couldn't tell though.

But if any questions should be asked let's Start with this one Where was Naruto and company Right about now!?

~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~

"NARUTO! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO LOCK THAT THING INSIDE THAT CAVE WITH SEALING PAPER I GAVE YOU!" Erza yelled at Naruto." WITH YOUR TIES THIS TYPE OF STUFF SHOULD BE YOUR THING!"

"Man you can't just dump this type of shit on me in an hour, and expect me to be on some Elite leveled badass shit. The instructions you gave me were too hard to follow. Besides I thought I performed the Jutsu right. Junsuke you saw me do it right?"

"Guys!" Hakumo said a little jumpy. As he could see the thing approaching fast

"Well I can justify Naru-." Junsuke started, but got cut off by a new voice.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA you can't get one over me, I am the Doton King where there's rock I always win."** Said the creature, extending his nasty tentacle looking arms.

"Guys we need to move LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Hakumo said panicky as the thing got closer.

~~~~~~~~~ After 20 minutes of running ~~~~~~~~

Team 13 were currently standing in the middle of a lake

"Yea Boy! What's up now? No tentacle rape for you!" Erza yelled at the Creature that was fuming with rage as it could not travel in or on water.

Naruto and Hakumo linked arms, and started skipping in circles chanting "You can't get us!"

Junsuke was flipping him the bird with both hands, while pelvic thrusting.

" **YOU 4 WILL PAY FOR THIS HUMILIATION!"** Bellowed the beast.

~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~

As Mito and Sakura reached the training ground where they were supposed to be meeting Sasuke and Kakashi, and the first thing they saw was an aggravated looking Sasuke tapping his foot impatiently, and a no sensei.

"Where have you two been!? I've been standing out here for 45 minutes."

"Poor Sasuke" Sakura said, but she didn't sound the least sympathetic.

"Where's sensei? Did he show up?" Mito asked.

"No he didn't. Actually haven't seen him."

 ***POOF***

"Why Hello kiddies sorry I'm late." Said the Ninja with spiky grey hair, it was none other than Kakashi Hatake.

"Where have you been?! I've been waiting here all morning." Sakura yelled at the man.

"Ehh? I was at home, then I did a hand-stand, followed by a eating a bowl of cereal…And that's why I Showed up late." Kakashi said, explaining all his activities down to the very last detail before he met up with them.

"You Done?" Said an irritated Uchiha, because he had to sit there for a whole 20 minutes, and listen to this man explain his case.

"Well I could continue." Kakashi said.

"That won't be necessary." Mito said.

"Oh that's too bad, follow me now then." Kakashi said, in a tranquil voice.

At the training ground

"Alright so let's get down to business about yesterday's circumstances, well I can't really tell you all for sure at why I left y'know good reason. Okay without further ado let's start with simple introductions, which would be your likes, dislikes, hobbies and goals for the future."

"You the Uchiha you can go first."

"Well my name is Sasuke Uchiha and my likes are taking walks, tomatoes, training, friends, and family. My dislikes are weaklings, pervs, and 'THE 3'. Hobbies taking walks and training. My goal for the future is to rid my clan of a certain burden.

Hearing this kind of peeked Kakashi interest, but he brushed it aside for now and said alright you in the middle I believe you're from the Haruno family.

Sakura nodded before saying "I'm Sakura Haruno my likes… (It would have been a lot to write…) My dislikes… (Same case) Hobbies of mine... My goal is to become a legendary kunoichi…even though my skill aren't much to brag about right now…" Sakura said, but mumbled the last part.

"Last but certainly not least you" Kakashi said pointing at Mito.

"Mito Namikaze-Uzumaki, and my likes are RAMEN! Learning about new justu. Friends, and all that other stuff. I recently started to like it when my brother and his friends are around, sometimes because I found out they are hilarious, but there are times when Naruto can still be unbearable. Don't get me started on Junsuke…"

"What about Hakumo?" Sakura interrupted, smirking at Mito who blushed a little bit.

"Uh he hasn't done much too turn me on. WAIT no I mean turn me of-. No, no what I meant to say is TICK me off." Mito said, while laughing nervously. She then notice Sasuke staring at her with an unreadable look. So she asked "What?"

"Nothing…"Sasuke said, crossing his arms and looking away, something obviously bothering him.

'The hells his deal? He has been acting so weird lately, and he's starting to make me feel uncomfortable.' Mito thought, to herself before continuing. "My dislikes: my brother calling me a scrub, and seeing people out do me that are around my level. But my biggest dislike is about myself when something really gets under my skin, I have a tendency to start acting stuck up, which is a bad habit of mine. But I'm trying to get rid of it because it'll make me look unattractive in front someone."

"Oh I don't mind that attitude Mito." Sasuke said.

Mito-*(0.o)?*... Now this, this was exactly what Mito means about him acting weird. She then looked him up and down, then turned away to finish her introduction. "My Hobbies Include training with my dad learning, reading and eating. My dream is to be the first female Hokage!"

"Okay, I see you 3 forgot to mention that you were and might still be mega bullies, but that's alright."

Mito didn't say anything at that for obvious reasons. Sasuke didn't care. Sakura was the only person that had a problem this.

"Hey?! I'm no bully!" Sakura protested.

"You. You're probably the biggest one here, because I've seen you in action with that Yamanaka slender a boy over his weight." Kakashi pointed out.

"Well I- that's not tru- How do you know this!?"

"That's not important." Kakashi said, answering her question. "As you should know I hate bullies so there for since you 3 are bullies I'm goanna make this test as hard as possible. And Sasuke you say you dislike weaklings, but in actuality you're a weakling yourself, because your brother was beyond the skill set of a jonin at age 7, and I know both your Father and mother skipped the genin level. Yes you're weak very weak. But if you pass I can change that."

Sasuke stayed mute, he decided to keep a calm face, but on the inside there was a massive turmoil going on inside.

"Anyways well you three here's what's going to happen" Kakashi said, pulling out 2 bells. "The 3 of you will each try and get a bell off me."

"But there's only 2. How will all three of us get one?" Mito said.

"That's the fun part, the two who manage to get a bell of me will succeed, and as for the one who doesn't you'll get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT?!" All 3 shrieked.

"What you can't do that!" Mito Yelled.

"I can."

"Another year in the academy?! I don't have time for that!" Sasuke roared.

"You're a child, you have all the time in the world."

"This isn't fair!" Sakura screeched.

"Oh it's fair alright. Here's a tip though you 3 come at me with the intent to kill, because that is your only hope for successful." Kakashi said, as he Shunshined away from the group signifying the test has just begun.

~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~cOc~

In The Council Room

"Hokage-sama do you really think it's a good idea to let THEM out of the village, it is bad enough they are ninja?!" questioned, Utatane Koharu, Female council member and former member of team Tobirama. She wasn't on board with letting 3 ninja out of the village even though they sort of had criminal records.

"Oh hush I know what you're doing is just you trying to protect the village, but these boys are no threat to the village." Minato said, reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I'm going to have to go with Koharu on this one. The 3 boys have already proven themselves dangerous, and the mission you sent them on is one if they screw things up then the village is screwed as a whole. This doesn't seemed like a beneficial move for the village, and it wasn't worth it." Said, Homura Mitokado, who was the former teammate of Koharu and Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"You two are over worrying yourselves, and I know that these boys aren't a threat to the village. I also have faith in the three." Minato said.

"Mmmmm… Danzo what is your stance on this?" Asked Homura, curious about his opinion. After all it was him that the 3 "attacked" without reason.

"Hmm meh I don't have a problem with this, if they want mission especially at a time like this give it to them. Besides if the Hokage wants to play idiot, and believe for one second that these boys are goanna stay loyal, then let him. As a matter of fact I can't wait to see the look on his face when, one of then eventually snaps and leaves to show back up oh so conveniently when we are at our weakest to start cracking skulls. After all three of them have powerful Dōjutsu, when they get older not much is going to be in there way." Danzo said.

Minato narrowed his eyes at Danzo, but kept his cool because barbaric actions were never the key to things.

"Well we know of how the Uchiha and Hyuga have stronger levels of their respective clan's Dōjutsu's, but for the last time Namikaze boy doesn't have any Dōjutsu. Test have shown that Chakra doesn't even fluctuate to his eyes. You certainly don't think he saw through any of the secret test in the academy?" Stated Koharu, a little annoyed that Danzo almost all ways brung up this old inaccurate info up, even when it has been already decided that this Dōjutsu Naruto had was non-existent.

"Believe what you want to, but I know what I saw that day." Said Danzo confidently.

"Were getting sidetracked here." Minato said, wanting start the conversation on why they were in the council room in the first place. "I've been recently informed that rouge ninja Orochimaru has had an association with the band of Missing ninja's that where black cloaks. Also there's a new village under the name Otogakure has sprung up near our doorstep." Minato said.

'This sounds interesting.' Was what was going through the other 3 that were present heads at the moment.

BACK AT THE TRAINIG GROUND WITH TEAM 7

"What the hell it's been approximately an hour and no one has tried to get the bells guess I got to look for them myself" Kakashi said, to himself in a pretty bored and disappointed tone.

With Mito (hiding in a tree)

'Damn what am I supposed to do?' Mito thought to herself.

'Okay, so all I need is one bell, and I pass. But how am I going to do it? Come on Mito think, think… I got it!' Mito thought "Kage Bunshins and chains!" She said, out loud having an epiphany, regarding her methods.

"Well sorry to intrude but I'm goanna have to wreck this little plan of yours…" Said a new voice, which belonged to their new Sensei.

"Eeeeehhhh! How did you find me?!" Shrieked Mito.

"Meh this is kind of a disappointment, seemingly you were trained by Minato, and was on a top leveled status along with your brother, yet you were the easiest to find."

"Wait you found me first?"

"Yep, and so far you have proven to me that I've overestimated your abilities." Kakashi said.

"WHAT!? Who do you think you are? I'll show you the awesomeness of Mito Uzumaki-Namikaze Dattebane!" Mito yelled at Kakashi.

With Sakura (She was hiding in a bush).

'Man I'm definitely goanna fail for sure, because I will never in 50 years be able to compete with Mito and Sasuke. Then I'll have to repeat everything in the academy again, and become a social outcast again.' A depressed Sakura thought to herself. She knew it was a matter of time before she failed.

-20 minutes later-

 ***Grumble* *Grumble*** "Oh man my legs hurt from being in this position for so long, and my stomach is killing me" Sakura said in distress. ***Rustle* *Rustle***

"What the heck was that" Sakura said to herself panicking thinking it was Kakashi. Also the rustling got more violent which didn't help. ***RUSTLE!*** * **RUSTLE!***

"It must be Kakashi! He's figures out my hiding spot, I got to get the hell out of here!" Sakura said, taking off in the other direction. But little did she know this was all for nothing because the thing that came into the clearing was a rare pink colored rabbit, and she probably would have loved to see that to bad so sad.

Anyway as she ran Sakura ended up stopping dead in her tracks, because she could spot Kakashi in the clearing, and then she was really surprise to Mito tied to a tree yelling at him.

"You can't leave me here! I'm telling my dad on you, and he'll beat you up." Yelled Mito struggling with the rope.

"Oh I beg to differ. Instead of throwing insults my way you need to notice what went wrong, and also I know where all of you went to hide using a basic non sensor type chakra sensing technique. From the looks of it Sakura was just right there, but now I see she's heading in the direction Sasukes in. Perhaps she figured out the meaning of the test, and if not you'll all fail." Kakashi said, pulling out a book.

"Teamwork! I knew it, Sasuke got to be somewhere around here. If I can get him to help me get Mito I think I can probably think of something that'll help us pass."Sakura said.

-5 Minutes later-

With Sasuke

"Okay so he's a jonin meaning that I won't be able to rush him with attacks mmm." Sasuke said to himself, going over options and plans.

'What would Itachi do? At this rate I won't be able to beat him let alone face any clan's members if I fail. I'll be a laughing stock, a scrape goat just like…him… that's never goanna be the case for me!' Sasuke thought to himself, because this 'him' was the very person that Sasuke wanted to rid the clan of, Junsuke Uchiha.

By the way Junsuke and company should be at the location of the group the mission is about halfway done.

-With the boys-

"Aww what the hell Naruto this sucks." Junsuke complained to Naruto, while pacing up and down a tree.

"I know right we are prohibited from entering the little estate they have going on, but they let Hakumo go in because he resembles some former member of theirs. That's straight bullshit!" Naruto said back.

"Ugh it's so boring out here! Where the hell are they it's been 20 minutes already."

After about another 5 minutes of Naruto and Junsuke's rant, Hakumo and Erza finally showed up.

"See it wasn't that bad now was it?" Erza said, to her unfortunate students that couldn't enter.

"YES! It was terrible, and so boring." Junsuke said, frowning and Naruto nodding in agreement.

"Oh stop it, it could have been worse, and what have I told you about frowning so much it could ruin that cute little face of yours." Erza said, pinching Junsukes cheek.

"Ow stop what do I look like a six year old? I'm not cute. I'm SEXY!" Junsuke said, with a prideful smile.

"A little self-absorbed, but I guess that runs in Uchiha Clan." Erza said.

"Hey if I look good and know it, there no real point in me doubting myself, like Naruto over there even though at some point he unintentionally put all the females in the academy on a leash."

"Anyway" Naruto said, interrupting his sensei's and Junsuke's conversation. "How did it go for you Hakumo?"

"Well it was the weirdest thing that I've ever experienced in my life." Hakumo said.

"Why? Did you meet anyone like you?" Naruto asked, sarcastically.

"Yes actually. A lot of the people in there had black hair, but there was also quite the number of white haired folks. When I was in there they kept calling 'Cyan', and that was the moment where I knew these people had some type of connection with me." Hakumo said.

"All from the word cyan?" Junsuke asked.

"Yep, see watch." Hakumo said, while removing his shirt, and turning his back to reveal something to his teammates. There was some type of tattoo looking mark on his back-( シアン ) the tattoo translated to Cyan.

"Oh so that would explain that chakra color." Junsuke said.

"So what are you going to do about if they know a lot about you already they might know about your blank period" Naruto said.

"Actually they said that there was someone that I needed to meet, and he is supposedly going to test me to declare if I'm worthy enough for the knowledge of my predecessor. If I'm victorious the man in charge said he'll tell me everything down from my parents to why some people thought it was necessary to bow to me in there." Hakumo said.

"Damn your life sounds interesting right now." Junsuke said.

"Are you guys done?" Erza asked, because she wanted to really get a move on.

"Come on babe why you got to be like that?" Hakumo said.

*WHACK*

"What I tell you about acting like a perverted old man? Next time it'll be worse." Erza said, now pissed off.

"Ow! I was just joking." Hakumo said, getting off the ground rubbing his now bruised cheek.

"HAHAHAHA! Ahh you just got your ass CRACKED!" Junsuke laughed.

"So Hakumo what we learn?" Naruto said, smiling at him.

"Shut up…" Hakumo mumbled.

-BACK WITH TEAM 7-

Sasuke and Sakura were now venturing through the trees together, they were on their way to rescue Mito, and put Sakura's plan into action so they could pass.

"Okay Sasuke stop right here there they are" Sakura said, and from the looks of it they could see Mito still struggling with the rope, and Kakashi leaned up against a tree near her. Once they saw Kakashi they both instantly thought the same thing 'this is going to be easy' because Kakashi appeared to be knocked out cold.

"So Sakura I'll get the bells off Kakashi while you get Mito."

"No I don't fully trust that you won't run off once you get a hold of them, so I'll get the bells and you cut Mito from the rope."

-30 seconds later-

"Mito we are here to rescue you." Sasuke whispered, to her while cutting the rope.

"Huh?" Mito said, just now noticing that her friends were here, but she then got a little antsy, because she needed to tell her friends something very important.

"Wait you guys!" Mito said.

"SHHHHHhhhhhhh! You'll wake hi-"

"GUYS THERE'S NO BELLS!" Sakura yelled.

"IT'S A TRAP!" Mito yelled, as kunai came flying to the spot.

"SAKURA GET DOWN!" A now free Mito Yelled while tackling Sakura out of the way.

"Kakashi don't you think this was an overkill tactic?" Sasuke said, questioning a non-present Kakashi.

"Meh I thought it was pretty obvious trick." Kakashi said, appearing behind them.

"So it looks like you three have a clue, now you want to be serious." Kakashi said.

"Yea I figured out that this test wasn't meant for us to go against each other, rather it was about us working together." Sakura said.

"Hmm you're obviously going to be the brains behind your teammates." Kakashi said, giving the tree an eye smile. But that smile faded away quickly because the three genin tried to rush him for while he was going to talk.

"Wait!" Kakashi said, stopping the team dead in their tracks. "Before you three get all hasty, I was going to tell you that the test just concluded.

"Wait what!?" Sasuke said, thinking times run out before they were able to put Sakura's plan to action. "Isn't their still time."

"Nah, you three don't need it, because you pass."

"…" Team 7

"Hehehehehe…Aren't you happy?" Kakashi said, getting a little worried.

-TIMESKIP 2 DAYS-

With Team 13

It was late at night, and the team stopped in a small village near Konoha, but they didn't catch the name. They didn't feel like walking back to the village at night, and they were eating in some nasty, dirty "family establishment."

"So, we'll be back at the village tomorrow at noon if we leave tomorrow morning." Erza said, but got annoyed because none of her students were paying her any mind. The 3 were currently focused on a one of the waitresses walking around in a tight maid outfit.

"Heeeelloooooo! Are 3 even listening to me?" Erza said, snapping her fingers in their faces getting their attention."

"Oh you need something sensei?" Hakumo said.

"Never mind… Actually this setting is depressing I'm ready to go, so you three pay the man so we can leave."

"Ehhhhhhhhh, but we don't have any cash!" Said the boys.

"What?! You three are hopeless guess I got to bail you out." Erza sighed, fishing around her pockets.

"…" Erza

"So." Naruto said. Not seeing this as a good sign.

'Oh no! I left all my cash in my pants we're screwed!'

"Hehehehe" Erza laughed, nervously. "Uh I got to go to the bathroom real quick!" Erza said, leaving.

5 Awkward minutes later.

"She's not coming back is she?" Naruto asked.

"No."

"Okay now what do we do?" Naruto said.

"Naruto I blame you for this." Junsuke said.

"Me!? What I do?" Naruto said.

"Fellas, fellas I got this. See here comes the guy with the bill. Let me do all the talking." Hakumo said.

"You boys alright? Where's your mom?" Said the man.

"She's no-"Junsuke started to say, but Hakumo clamped his hand over his mouth.

"AH I think what my idiot little brother meant to say is that she is in the bathroom. You know how it is with a female body structure. The blood and crappy attitudes." Said Hakumo.

"HEHEHEHE, couldn't have said it better myself. Ehh your funny kid. Well here's your bill." Said the man leaving.

"Wait!" Hakumo said, abruptly.

"Huh?" the man said turning around to see what's up.

"There's a problem, this bill has water on it can you get me a fresh one by any chance?" Hakumo said.

"Okay be right back" said, guy leaving.

After Hakumo saw the man get a good distance away he turned to his friends "Alright get the hell up go! Go!"

As they were running for it the man came back "Hey this bill was never wet…SHIT! Not again! Boys we got runners! Code- Blue 42!" Shouted the man, as he and two of the chiefs that were in the Kitchen came flying through the door.

"You boys think you can come steal from our 'Family establishment', and get away with it well you could think again, this place is ran by a powerful man mess with us is saying FUCK YOU to him. You'll pay with death." Yelled the man.

"Hey those guys are actually following us." Junsuke said.

"Well we did just steal from them." Naruto said.

"So since they want to chase us do you want to lead them to their deaths?" Junsuke said.

"Nah, it's not their fault our sensei's real irresponsible, let's just shake them instead. Also I know it's late but I still want to check out this little village out, so this may take a while."

\- 30 minutes -

After 30 minutes of a heated chase that the boys kind of let happened, they were pumped for more of what they were now calling action packed site seeing, but there pursuer's couldn't keep it up. Thus they ultimately decided to meet up with Erza.

When they got to run down motel they supposed to be staying at Hakumo thought it was a good idea to kick the door open, breaking it along with tearing off some of the wall attached to it. This action startled Erza who was surprisingly awake in the room.

"WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Erza shouted.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with YOU!? Leaving us in that crap-ass restaurant." Hakumo said.

"…Uh… I can explain" Erza said, slowly. As if she was trying to think reasons while she talked.

"Were waiting."

"Well…. '!' it was a test!" Erza said.

"A test? I LOVE TEST! Did we pass?" Junsuke blurted out.

"Well you came back in one piece didn't you? So you pass." Erza said, getting up to go get her ninja weapons pouch.

"Why are you getting those?" Naruto asked.

"You dumbasses broke the door. If you think I'm staying to pay for that you're goanna be disappointed." Erza said, heading out the window.

"Welp follow the leader I guess." Naruto said before doing the same.

-Next day-

Team 7 were currently on a D mission.

"Ugh this mission is soooo stupid!" Complained Mito, as she grabbed another weed.

"Relax Mito it'll get better. Besides where done anyway." Sakura said. But actually she agreed with Mito 100%. All these D ranked missions were crap.

"Hn…" Said Sasuke.

"Oh so I see that you three are done. You were scheduled for another D rank so let's head back to the ho-"

"No sensei enough of the dopey D ranks." Mito said.

"Huh, but I thought you three liked doing errand- Er I mean easy missions?" Kakashi said. He then saw their true feelings towards these type of missions when they stared at him as if he had two heads. "Well I guess the Hokage might have something of higher level if not were stuck with these until then."

"Awesome" Mito said, at the possibility of getting a new mission. Sasuke didn't say anything, but he had a satisfied smirk on his face. While Sakura was having her inner Sakura moment.

WITH TEAM 13

They were currently in the Hokage office

"So the mission went successful, and not only that but you know these boys are far beyond that of genin. Now your back for another mission" Minato asked in disbelieve.

"Yes. Everything I tell you is true. But as for the mission…no" Erza replied.

"Oh I had a C rank mission ready." Minato said.

"Erza-Sensei come one it's just one more mission it couldn't hurt" Junsuke said.

"Well maybe for you 3, but I need to sleep. So if you want this mission I certainly not going to accompany you" Erza said, not wanting to hear her students mouth she Shunshined out of the room.

"Well I'm sorry boys I can't send you on the mission without someone to supervise you. Because you're still 'fresh' and the council doesn't really want you active and outside the village much… They scorned me the last time." Minato said. Naruto grumbled in annoyance at this. "How about this the mission is yours until Erza recovers, but if someone comes in and ask me they potentially can swipe it." Minato said, but there was no reply because before anything could be said they were interrupted by someone entering the office.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, Entering followed by his team. Then the dreadful awkward silence as they weren't the only team in there.

'What are they doing here?" Naruto thought.

'Naruto? I thought they were on a mission.' Mito thought.

'Aaaannnnnnnnnnnnd just like that our mission is gone." Hakumo thought, knowing exactly why they were here.

'Hn…'

'…Hn'

'This is intense.' Sakura thought

"Ugh well sensei we came for a mission, but they were complaining about wanting another with higher difficulty. You have any more missions?"

"Well, I actua-" Minato replied.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Naruto, yelled.

"Naruto you got to understand since Erza doesn't want to go onto the mission you can't really, but it won't be the same case in the future. Besides you just came from a mission anyway."

"But after what you just heard, you're still willing to give lil' scrubs team the mission."

"Hey I'm not a scrub and our team could run circles around you Dattebane!"

"No way! Mito your team look like they suck, I bet you guys don't even know how to walk on a wall Dattebayo!"

"THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS DATTEBANE!"

"YEA IT DOES!... JUST NEED SOME TIME FOR A REASON! DATTEBAYO!"

"DATTOBANE!"

"DATTOBAYO!"

Minato sweat dropped at this, the twins really knew how to embarrass themselves.

"Why do they keep repeating that similar phrase?" Junsuke asked.

"I know right it's annoying." Sasuke said agreeing.

"OH SHUT UP 'HN' WARRIOR'S!" Both twins said, at the same time, making both the Uchiha shrink in size.

"Mito, Naruto stop. There's no need for you two to be arguing, because I came up with a solution. Why don't team 7 and team 13 both go on the mission, due to Erza absents you Kakashi can watch over team 13 so they can still have their mission. While team 7 gets the experience." Minato said giving the genin a smile.

"NO. We'll pass." Naruto said, turning around and heading to the door.

"What?" Minato said in confusion.

"Well I guess Mito's alright maybe mediocre at best, but my cousins far too arrogant, and falls short under Mito in skill, and he thinks ME, ME, ME so he's useless trash. That weak sack of shit over there is dead weight, nothing more." Junsuke stated.

"Damn man you couldn't sugar coat that." Hakumo asked him, because he felt that that statement was a little harsh.

"Hell naw I couldn't sugar coat it. They didn't sugar coat anything for me in the academy." Junsuke said.

"Oh so does this mean that you three can't 'hack it' like you said a couple days ago?" Minato said, smirking as he saw Naruto stop dead in his tracks. He then continued "You afraid Mito would show you up."

"ALRIGHT THAT DOES IT YOU WANT ME ON THE MISSION THEN I EXCEPT!" Naruto said.

"Okay pleasure doing business with you." Minato said. "Oh! Almost forgot the mission is supposed to a simple escort, and I'll inform him now about the arrangements. You guys should be ready to go in about 4 hours."

"That all?" Naruto said. Minato then nodded. "Good in that case I'm going to go sleep." Naruto said, jumping out of the window.

~~~6 Hours~~~

At the main gate

"Oh where are they, were on a schedule here. First I get gaki's for bodyguards, and now they can't even show up on time I'm doomed." Said a pissed Tazuna at his circumstances.

"Can you complain a little quieter it's kind of annoying that I had to wake up from a nap to listen to some old geezer complain." Naruto said, as team 13 was present and ready for the mission, and Sasuke was there to they were waiting for Mito, Sakura and Kakashi to turn up. A couple of minutes later Kakashi and the rest showed up.

"So are you guys ready?" asked Kakashi. "Alright let's get started" Said Kakashi, as the group set off. Team 13, because well they just wanted a mission. But for team 7 it was a mission where they would be experiencing their first taste of outside action. It was going to be real interesting.

 **Well here's chapter 4 Sorry it's short, but me writing about teams 7 experiences may always be short, because it'll be more similar to cannon opposed to writing about T.L.G.T**

 **Got my laptop fixed, but got into a bike accident… its real hard trying to type with one hand. So Updates might be rare over the summer. So if it seems as if I died be patient. The updates with startup sooner or later**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well** , **what's** **up** **people** **I'm** **here** **with** **another** **chapter** **of** **The** **Legendary** **Trio**. **Hope** **you** **all** **enjoy** **!**

~ **About** **an** **hour** **later** **in** **the** **mission** ~

Team 13 was currently a short distance ahead of team 7, chatting up a storm with Tazuna. Tazuna actually took a small liking to the boys, they were fairly interesting, and amusing. This was something Kakashi noticed as well. The boys appeared as if they wouldn't hurt a fly, but he just couldn't shake that dangerous aroma that they gave off.

'Hmm' Kakashi thought to himself, 'these boys are indeed unusual. They just came from a B-rank mission and don't really look all that tired, but in the academy the Hyuga showed average results, and the Uchiha was terrible. Yet, though they don't sport that genin feel. I better keep a tighter eye on these 3."

"Kakashi-sensei how long is it going to take to get to wave?" asked Sakura, already bored of just walking. Her question managed to bring Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, not long." Kakashi replied simply, walking right over a puddle. At first he eyed it with suspicion, but he decided to keep moving along. As they continued two ninja sprouted from the water, and took team 7 by surprise. They managed to 'subdue' Kakashi with their chains, and 'shredded' him to pieces. This lead to Sakura screaming in horror, while Mito and Sasuke jumped into action. The brothers decided they would take care of the kids before going for the top priority, and that lead to them going to Sakura first with their gauntlets ready to strike her down, but before he could claim his kill Mito rushed him with her kunai.

"Whoo! Hey brother these little runts got some sting you go after the bridge builder up there with those kids who think they're too good to pay attention to the action back here." said Gozu, older brother of the two. Yes, when they first appeared they noticed the bridge builder right away, but he didn't even notice them. As a matter of fact the whole entire time they just kept walking and talking, didn't bother turning around.

"Right." Said Meizu, making his way towards Tazuna.

~ **With** **team** **13** ~

"Hey, you guys remember when we were in wave not to long ago at that bar?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, and it was full of hot waitresses." Junsuke said.

"Are there more beautiful women like that in all of wave?" asked Hakumo.

"Hehehehe! You boys are a riot, but sadly-" Tazuna started, but Naruto cut him off before he was able to finish.

"Hold that thought" Naruto said, stopping as if he was waiting for something. After a few seconds Meizu appeared right in front of Naruto.

"Oh, so you want to die first!" Shouted, the ninja. "Uuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Looks like my brother has started the slaughter... THE HELL?!" said Gozu, he was truly shocked at what he was seeing.

"B-brother p-p-please, help m-m-me!" stuttered the Meizu, because it was hard speaking when you had kunai's sticking out of your chest.

'No way.' thought Sasuke.

"He managed to kill that ninja by himself in two seconds while we're over here struggling with this guy." Sakura said, noticing that the one that they were fighting stopped, and slowly started to walk over to Naruto. He sported a look of horror on his face.

"M-my brother... You killed him."

"Well, he's not dead, but that doesn't mean he has a lot of time before death occurs." Naruto said, he then tilted his head a little and gave Gozu a warm welcoming smile. Naruto then saw that his actions had made the ninja erupt with heaps of rage held out his hand, and gestured for him to come. Gozu took the bait, and this could have lead to his death.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? YOU SON OF A BITCH I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!" All this shouting though, was done in vain, because before he even got close to Naruto or his brother, for that matter. A wild Kakashi appeared preventing him from doing so.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura, relieved at the sight of him.

"Sorry to bud in, but I don't think death is a necessary penalty here." Kakashi said.

"Meh that was fun while it lasted." Naruto said, disappointed, but he just shrugged and started placing the two kunai he was holding behind his back into his pouch.

"Wow, that was amazing! I guess I was wrong about you not being capable of, my protection." Tazuna said, truly amazed at the display Naruto just showed. This led to Sasuke narrowing his eyes at Naruto. Mito gave him a look of envy, and even though it really annoyed her, she still had to admit Naruto was pretty awesome sometimes. Sakura looked at him in awe.

'Hmm, so I see he would rather take lives opposed to subdue and get questions. And judging from those amused looks his teammates have, they're probably in the same boat.' Kakashi thought, observant. He was open to the idea of knowing a little more about our protagonists after all they were a mysterious trio.

~ **elsewhere** ~

"All right Haku I'm going to start my assault, and the bridge builder has bodyguards. The guards must have the skill, it seems they've gotten passed the demon brothers, so if it looks as if I've bitten off more than I can chew then you can step in. Other than that you're not allowed to interfere. Understand?" and seeing Haku nod in agreement, the ninja shunshined off.

"It seems we're going to be heading into a thick fog, maybe we should rest here a little before continuing." Kakashi suggested.

'Thank Kami.' Sakura thought to herself, because her feet were killing her. But before the group had a chance to settle down for a little while a kunai shot out of the fog and headed right for Sakura's head. Hakumo being the closest to her pushed her out of the way. After seeing the kunai embedded into the tree everyone instantly knew that there would be no resting, because more trouble was on its way.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. I didn't really get a good look at you people earlier, but now seeing you up close I'm having a hard time believing you clowns actually managed to get pass the demon brothers." Zabuza said, focusing on how most looked like inexperienced children. Zabuza then turned and looked at Kakashi "wait a sec you're Kakashi Hatake aren't you? Well, I guess with you being here the brother's downfall makes sense."

Junsuke on the other hand, looked at the figure as he stepped in close enough that the group could see him. He got the straight look of a crazed fanboy. "Your Zabuza Momochi, First class swordsmen, demon of the mist, and the current wielder of the Kubikiribōchō!"

Zabuza was a little impressed at how knowledgeable Junsuke was. "Wow, didn't know I had fans."

"Oh, I'm not really a fan of you in particular... it's the Kubikiribōchō that's got my interest."

"That hurt my pride... The last person who's done that ended up decapitated." Zabuza said, inflicting some killer intent.

"Does this mean that you want to kill me first?" Junsuke asked, and seeing Zabuza glare at him and go for his sword handle answered his question. "Alright, you want my head, but before we bring the noise how about a little wager if I manage to beat you you'll hand over the sword, but if I lose you can have something of greater value. If you back down you can have the title of being my bitch."

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH!" Zabuza yelled, and almost started his slaughter had Junsuke not stop him.

"Man chill! The bitch statement was just tough guy talk... thought you be used to something like that... But anyway, I said if you're up for my challenge and win you could have something of greater value.

"Something of greater value?" Zabuza questioned "Care to elaborate?"

Junsuke stepped forward with his eyes closed, he drew his sword and pointed at Zabuza and declared "if you beat me, you can have my eyes." Opening them revealing a fully mature Sharingan.

"S-Sharigan!? Your an Uchiha? Alright kid you got yourself a deal, but on one condition this fight will have to be fought by you and you only." 'Zabuza Momochi, demon of the mist, brutal, savage warrior of the Sharingan! Doesn't sound too bad to me.' Zabuza thought to himself.

"Alright, bet. From here on out no more conversations, let's get to it. Oh, and don't hold back because I also would like to test myself against a skilled swordsman like yourself." Junsuke said, getting into a stance while Zabuza smirked under his mask and did the same.

"Kid, I'll have to admit you have some balls to fight me head on, and alone."

"WAIT!" shouted Sasuke who was clearly angered by what was happening. When he got the two attention he continued "How dare you make such a stupid wager that could put our clan secrets at risk? There's no way in hell you of all people is strong enough to take someone like him on. When are you going to stop being a damn nuisance and try being more useful if you could accomplish that maybe you could probably understand why the clan doesn't accept you." this caused Tazuna to look at him distastefully.

"Butt out of this kid!" Zabuza yelled at Sasuke for delaying the action.

"Alright, you asshole you just crossed the line" Hakumo said.

"How dare you talk to him like that, now we're going to kick your ass." Naruto said.

"Wait Naruto, Hakumo he's not worth it. And Sasuke first of all, who the fuck are you!? You can't tell me what I can and can't do with my own damn eyes, when you get a Sharingan of your own you can do what you want with it, don't ever try and tell me what I can do with mine. And besides Zabuza wouldn't be the first non Uchiha to have a Sharingan." Junsuke said while turning to look at Kakashi who sweat dropped.

This reply from Junsuke though, just made his blood boil like hell.

Shortly after the small interruption a thick mist started to cover the battlefield, making it hard to see the two figures. As for Naruto and Hakumo they didn't look the least bit worried. This whole confrontation wasn't sitting right with Kakashi though he just let a kid get himself 'killed'.

"Aren't you 2 worried about your friends' safety?" Sakura asked, the two who were now sitting in a tree.

"Should we be worried about Zabuza?" Naruto questioned himself. Then he turned to Sakura and said, "nah." in a nonchalant, relaxed manner.

"But in the academy..."

"Ah, who cares what was done in the academy. After all, I did graduate at an average genin, and still single handily killed Mizuki, who was a Chunin with Jonin prowess non the less. Junsukes got this in the bag..."

Sakura had a realization, and decided she'd steer clear of conflict with these three, she was probably the only member that understood that these 3 might end up killing her if she didn't watch her step. Mito just had a blank stare, trying to see through the mist. Sasuke on the other hand was still brooding over the fact that he got reminded he didn't even have a Sharingan of his own yet.

'So they faked their way through the academy... why doesn't that surprise me. I guess I don't have a choice but to wait and see how this plays out.' Kakashi thought to himself.

With the fight

'Okay, so he's going to start with a with a silent killing tactic all I need to do is keep my guard on point. Then draw him into the lake.' Junsuke thought to himself. He then created two Kage Bunshins, and sent one to the right that clone got instructed to make it as if it was moving very cautiously while the original and the other one moved in a reckless manner.

"So he thinks I'm a fool" Zabuza said, heading into the direction the cautious moving clone was in, and this mistake would buy Junsuke some time to advance his plan.

-With the clone-

'This seems as if it's a good spot to distract him for a little while' the clone knew it was show time when he heard Zabuza close in on his neck.

"Kid, I guess you were just all talk" Zabuza said.

"Guess again." the clone said, reacting faster than Zabuza could with the kunai, sending a small paper bomb his way that could ignite by flowing fire natured chakra into it.

"Shit!" Zabuza said, jumping straight into the air avoiding the blast. But this left his back side vulnerable, and this was an exploit the clone was going for because it brought its blade down in one mighty swipe.

'Damn he's fast' Zabuza thought to himself before turning to intercept the slash and tried going for a follow up kick, but the clone dodged it. Zabuza gave the clone a little praise before he would ultimately kill him "alright, you got skill Uchiha but are you good enough to keep up with this?!" with that the two rushed at each other with blades ready for combat.

"What the hells going on in there!? I can't see a damn thing." Mito said, she really wanted to see Junsuke fight the ninja. All the tough talk that the two did at the beginning made her interested in the outcome. Seeing how Hakumo and her brother were all relaxed didn't really help her cause because that just made her even more interested. She considered Junsuke beneath her, yet she herself knew that if she challenged someone like Zabuza she'd get owned.

"Something bothering you Mito?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I don't get how you two are just sitting there not doing anything while your friend out in that mist probably getting massacred."

"Didn't know you cared about him so much." Naruto said.

"I don't really, it's just that I get the impression that you two don't, since you let him get beside himself and do something as reckless as this."

"Well you see Mito it's not that we don't care, it's more along the line that we don't need to worry about Junsuke fighting with someone of Zabuza's level. I could probably estimate his abilities at high A to low S, Junsuke he's stronger than that."

"Hahahahahaha! Yeah, right Junsuke isn't worth shit! You people should stop lying to yourselves, it's embarrassing." Sasuke said, and after hearing that Kakashi gave Sasuke a look.

"Don't let him speak for me... I don't really feel that way" Mito said.

"Me neither!" Sakura said.

Sasuke mentally face palmed himself 'damn why did just say that now I've turned Mito off. She probably thinks I'm an ass now... fuck this is all Junsuke and his stupid ass friend's fault!'

"Hey kid." Tazuna said, now turning his attention to Sasuke. "Earlier you mention that left me to believe that you come from the same clan as he, is this true?"

"I'm actually next line for clan head." Sasuke said, with a heart full of pride.

"Oh really, a Clan head? You're going to lead a clan, and you actually think you're fit for this position?"

"Who the hell-"

"I'm not finished talking yet! See, you can't even let get my statement out before you want to jump up with an attitude. Look, all I'm trying to say is instead of you acting like some arrogant punk that isn't above hating and degrading one your own clansmen you should try to focus on fixing your attitude and piecing the aspects of your relationships with your own family together not smash it even further, because the boy over there isn't going to take your crap for long, and that could come back to bite you in the ass. You should stop to think about how you would feel if it was the other way around. Showing everyone some decency to others no matter how much you don't like them isn't going to kill you. After all, you never know he might willingly save your life down the line in the future. Kid you have a very far way to go before you're fit to lead anyone let alone a whole clan. It is never too late to try and change, though..."

"Well, what do you know?" Sasuke mumbled, to himself low enough that no one heard him.

* **Clap** * * **Clap** * * **Clap** * * **Clap** * "Wow that was very wise Tazuna wish people from my clan could have heard it..." Hakumo said, then he turned his attention back to the fight.

-Back to Junsuke's fight-

The original Junsuke was currently waiting in the middle of the small lake he and the clone had set up a special seal that affected a wide area of the water, he just needed the clone to lure Zabuza over to the lake now to wrap things up.

* **huff** * * **huff** * "Hmph, you're actually stronger than what I gave you credit for." Zabuza said.

"And you're a lot weaker"

"Guess it's time I get serious." Zabuza then rushed at the clone with speed that was surprisingly way faster than before, and the clone didn't anticipate this, and Zabuza used this to his advantage. The clone swung its sword in a sloppy manner, having trouble adapting to Zabuza's new speed. "What's wrong kid you can't keep up?" Zabuza said, appearing behind the clone. "Take this!" Zabuza screech, delivering a nasty kick to clone. "Humph this all you got? I'm just getting warmed up. Looks like I'll be getting a new Sharingan, nice to know that fate is on my side today."

"HN this fight is far from over!" said the clone, he gave Zabuza an evil smile before dispelling into a puff of smoke.

Zabuza went wide eyed at this "so this whole time I've been fighting a shadow clone?! Hmm, so the bastard managed to get one over on me... what's he planning?" Zabuza said, as he walked near the direction the lake.

"So Zabuza finally got a clue. Hey, when he gets over here I'll keep him away from you and force him on the water, and when that happens, don't worry about me just activate the jutsu " Junsuke said to the clone who just nodded. Junsuke then turned his attention to the direction of where the footsteps of Zabuza sounded, and drew his sword. By now the mist was slowly starting to clear up.

"I'm through playing games." Zabuza said, stopping at the

edge of the lake and pulling some hand signs. "Take this on for size! **Suiton** **:** **Water** **Dragon** **Bullet** **!** " as the dragon erupted from the water and headed straight for Junsuke he just smirked.

" **KATON** **:** **Great** **Fire** **Destruction** **!** " the fire shot immediately overwhelmed the dragon and swarmed Zabuza.

"Aaaah, my arm!" Zabuza screech, from the elbow down on his left arm got practically barbecued. 'Shit, I got careless and now my left arms going dead on me. I need to do something quick before I'm finished... I GOT IT!' He then thought to himself.

"Gotcha!" Junsuke said, as he disappeared to, only reappear behind an unsuspecting Zabuza. "Well, it was really clever of you to use the **Water** **Prison** **Technique** on yourself." said Junsuke.

"When did yo-" Was all Zabuza could get out before Junsuke connected a mighty punch to his face making fly him into the river.

"He's in the water the jutsu quick activate now!" yelled Junsuke, the clone nodded and placed his hands underneath the water.

"Ouch..." Zabuza said, in a low growl. Junsuke was really starting to piss him off, but before he could do anything Zabuza found himself being restrained by the water it's self. "What is this?!" Zabuza questioned.

"Just a necessary step in your defeat." Junsuke said, coming to stand next to the shadow clone and then nodded to the clone to wrap the process up.

"Oh, so that's your game...UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Zabuza shrieked, as his body was getting electrocuted. This lasted for about another 10 seconds.

"Alright, I think he's had enough. Undo the seal and jutsu, and you're free to leave." Junsuke said. When the shadow clone dispelled, he made his way out onto the lake. "Zabuza there's no point in continuing you lost this fight. Meaning that your sword is mine now."

"Hehehe... I didn't think you'd be this strong, but I didn't lose anything because I'm not finished yet!"

"Humph have it your way." and with that Junsuke rushed at Zabuza and ducked under Zabuza's sword swing and gave him a heavy uppercut sending Zabuza into the air. Junsuke then pulling out his own sword jumped into the air, then cut a diagonal streak through his chest.

"ARRRG!" Zabuza bellowed in pain. 'Damn this is bad. At this rate, I'll be history.' Zabuza Thought to himself, and due to the pain from his wound he was now having a hard time just trying to stand so he was trying to use his great sword as some kind of cane. Junsuke seeing this as a chance to strike his finishing blow rushed at Zabuza. 'Damn... he's coming and I got nothing... Knew I should have just killed the bridge builder and made a run for it.' Zabuza mentally said, as Junsuke reached for the Handle of the kubikiribocho and gave Zabuza a skull kick making him let go of the sword and fly back and smack right into a tree, knocking him unconscious.

Junsuke smiled to himself over his victory and his new sword. But his happy thoughts got cut short when he noticed some projectiles flying his way he jumped, in a nick of time avoiding the projectiles and looked up in the direction where they came from. This revealed a mask wearing ninja.

"Hey, what the hells your deal attacking me out of nowhere like that!?"

"You managed to hurt Zabuza-sama. This will go unpunished, and we'll take care of you later." said the mysterious ninja before throwing a smoke bomb disappearing with an unconscious Zabuza.

"The hell was that all about?"

- **WITH** **THE** **OTHERS** -

"Welp Junsuke has taken care of business over there." Hakumo said. Getting surprised looks from team 7 and Tazuna.

"You mean you could see through this mist this whole time and you didn't say anything?" Tazuna asked.

"Well, he does come from a clan that excels at visual eyesight." Kakashi said.

"Well, you could have at least kept us informed." Tazuna said.

"Eh, I thought about it, but Sasuke's rant made me not want to talk to anyone besides Naruto. Here he comes now you can ask him how it went." Hakumo said as he could spot Junsuke in the mist as it was dispersing.

Sasuke went wide eyed once he saw Junsuke. "He doesn't have a scratch on him!"

"Your right Sasuke, and I have to admit that's a highly amazing feat considering it's recorded he had no real skill, but this, this just proves he's Jonin leveled possibly beyond that." Kakashi said, impressed.

'I can't believe this if he's this strong how was he able to hide it from the clan this long... Itachi will find this interesting.'

"Well, that's what we have been trying to say." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Mito said.

"Need something scrub?" Naruto said.

Mito grumbled, before saying "if he's this strong, then does this mean you're near his level?" Seeing Naruto nod, she continued, "so why haven't you said anything to dad? He would have gladly..."

"Mito I see where you're going with this, but Minato became interested in me when I started beasting in the academy. This only made my grudge I have against worse, because he wants to try to fix things only after he learns that I'm more than capable of being the son he always wanted and not just some embarrassment. Had he tried to do this before he knew I had talent, and actually made an effort to help me when I would ask instead of giving me excuses, I would have been forgiven him. But he didn't, and now it's too late for sorry."

"I see, but if it would make anything better I want you to know that dad does care about, and he did before he knew you had talent."

"No, that didn't really make things better at all... thanks anyway I guess"

'sensei playing favorites? That isn't like him, I have no business meddling with something like this, but I still might ask Minato about this.' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Wassup weaklings" Junsuke said to Naruto and Hakumo, he appeared to be in a good mood.

"Oh, so now that you have a toy you think you're hot shit now?" Hakumo said, smiling at Junsuke.

"Well, what can I say?" Junsuke said.

"Wait Hakumo I don't know about this, the kiri... no, that's not it kyubo... no."

"Kubikiribōchō." Junsuke interrupted/corrected.

"Yeah, that's the name I had it on my tip of tongue, anyway that kubikiri-whatever looks pretty big I don't think you gots the muscles to wield it." Naruto said, teasing Junsuke.

"Oh, I gots me the muscles" Junsuke said while flexing "See check it out." Junsuke started to wield and swing the sword with great precision and skill. "As you can see I'm no stranger when it comes to dealing with things that are huge in size."

"Wow, you guys are amazing compared to team 7." Tazuna said.

Sasuke narrowed his eye's at Junsuke his expression hinted a little anger, but the primary emotion was straight jealousy. Why was the forever disgraced clan member this strong. Sasuke marched right up to him and asked "how?" in a demanding way.

"How what?" Junsuke said, confused.

'Ugh, I guess some people will have to learn certain things the hard way... I'll prey for this kid in the future.' Tazuna thought to himself, seeing that Sasuke was about overdo his part again.

"Don't act stupid how can someone like you get strong."

"I don't have to reveal anything to you, because it's none of your business. Come back later when you learn how to ask someone a question in a well mannered way, so as of now I'm just going to tell you this. Get out of my face."

"I wasn't asking I was demanding answers."

"Yeah, I'll give you 10 seconds."Junsuke saw that Sasuke wasn't backing down, so he started his countdown.

When he got to 7 Mito decided to speak up, "Sasuke can you just drop it... For me? I mean he obviously doesn't want to talk to you."

"Yeah Sasuke you should listen to your girlfriend." Junsuke said.

'Girlfriend?! Oh hell no!' Mito thought to herself grossed out, she could feel the vomit crawling up her throat and banging on her teeth, she managed to swallow it back down though. Now she was prepared to correct Junsuke on that abomination of a sentence, but before she could Naruto started to speak.

"Sasuke your not that smart are you? Like are you for real you're going to stand there and pick a fight with Junsuke after he just got out of a fight with a higher ranking ninja that is Zabuza, and won."

Sasuke just glared at the boys and he turned his back signifying his defeat. That's when Mito declared "Just for the record me and Sasuke are not dating..."

"Oh come on Mito it's obvious you two are behind the scenes, and you might be embarrassed because he wants to act like a douche, but it's okay Mito you don't have to lie. If you're into that type guy you have absolutely zero tatse, but that's alright." Naruto said with an evil smile, because he knew damn well Mito wasn't dating Sasuke.

"B-b-b-but-" Mito stuttered, but Naruto interrupted and told her a hold that thought for later.

"Zabuza. The body where is it?" Naruto asked.

"Hehehe, well you see about that when I knocked him unconscious I tried to deliver the final blow, but some person I'm guessing that he was secretly with came and prevented me from doing so and escaped." Junsuke said sheepishly.

"Oh... well Tazuna looks like we might be sticking around for a while." Naruto said.

"Alright so we'll continue now then." Kakashi announced.

~~~ **Later** **that** **day** **at** **Tazuna's** **household** ~~~

The group were currently at a table with new two new faces Inari the grandson of Tazuna, and his mother Tsunami. Kakashi had instructed that his team should go start tree walking exercises when they were finished eating, he then gave them simple instruction before shoving his face into a smut book. Naruto and his friends were chatting with Tazuna about various things, but when their conversation was over Tazuna went to his room while the boys were heading out.

As they were leaving Inari stood and said "hopeless."

"Huh?"

"I said it's HOPELESS! You people can train as hard as you want, but you'll never be strong enough to fight GATO AND HIS MEN! The results of this will be not only terrible for you, but for us the weaker people. You don't know what real pain is."

This caught the threes attention as well as team7. But Naruto was the first who decided to speak "hehehe so you're going to sit there and tell us we don't know what pain is? Kid we've been through things a lot worse than your predicament... it looks as if this Gato has taken someone important from you I can tell from that picture on the wall. That's terrible to live through, but can you try living in a village knowing that whatever you do, you'll always be hated, talked down to, and people always glaring and giving you some BS about how your some demon that should disappear and then to find the reason why and it turns out it's not your fault and they know that too, yet they still act the way they do. Could you do that with your **SANITY** intact at the end of each day? I mean I even have a parent and still ended up being alone for a good chunk of my life a lot of people couldn't tolerate me being around because I uncontrollably and unknowingly gave off nasty killer intent or sometimes destructive chakra waves and even now as I took care of that problem still most people still cower in my presents and scowl when I'm around."

"Wow, so someone close to you died and you probably witnessed it. That's traumatizing, but you have other family members that can help you overcome that sort of thing. Have you ever killed someone... No? Well, I have and I was younger than you when I was forced into killing the only person in the clan I was close to, my father. The thing that makes it worse is that they openly blame me for what he did as i year old at the time woke up saying 'hey dad let's kill all our kin! It'll be great!' they blame all their problems on me throw garbage and things at me as I walk through the street in the compound. They want me to know I'm a disgrace and they do a good job at that to." Junsuke said.

"Hmm, say kid can you tell me who your mother is? You got a any clue's about your dad? Do you know where you were born? Can you classify yourself as a human without hesitation?" Hakumo asked. Inari answered confused about the questions, especially the last one.

"Well then this means you have no idea about the pain of not knowing who or what you are, and living with some unreasonable clan that will claim that all of the villages shortcomings is directed back to you in some way. Supposedly I'm some 'thing' that my clan had the displeasure of literally being forced to take in. Hell, when I was younger, I would glow and had trouble keeping my legs on the ground. I don't necessarily need oxygen to survive Which isn't really normal, even by Shinobi standards. I won't go into details on other methods that they used to remind me I'm no real Hyuga. I'm just a it in their eyes. And in the future if I actually find my parents, my one big question would be: why?"

'Eh, I've lost my appetite...' Sasuke thought to himself.

'And suddenly I'm not in the mood for this' Kakashi thought to himself, while putting his smut away.

"Inari we know what pain is we've had are dark days and weak moments as well as you." Naruto said.

"An angry child with a tough boy complex, but in actuality you're probaly nothing but a pussy, and a crybaby." Junsuke said.

"Trying to build a stable and comfortable life can be damn near impossible while living in fear, it may sound pleasant to get by under the radar, but no one should be forced to endure living this type of life style. And as of right now since we're here, whoever this Gato is can be stopped without much of a hassle. We ran into a couple of his lackeys and most likely the strongest he hired, and got by just fine." Hakumo said.

"And Inari in the future, you should never lose hope, you should fight for what you want, and never let life just pass you by. If you want change you better seek that shit, and get things done. Whining can't fix all problems." Naruto said, while leaving with his friends.

- **About** **20** **minutes** **later** -

Naruto and friends were currently in the small forest, they decided that they weren't in the mood for training so they were discussing exactly how they were going to take on Zabuza since they he'd make himself known sooner later. But they're talking got came to a halt as Hakumo pointed out team 7 were near.

"Uh... team 13 didn't know you were here. It wouldn't bother you 3 if my students used these trees over here?" Kakashi asked.

"Nah knock yourselves out." Naruto said. With that Kakashi explained his instructions again on what the steps are for simple tree walking.

- **ABOUT** **5** **MINUTES** **LATER** -

Team 13 was watching team 7 and by that I mean Junsuke and Naruto were snickering and chuckling at Mito and Sasuke while Hakumo had a blank stare that said, pathetic. Sakura on the other hand though she got the basic technique down almost instantly, so before leaving Kakashi told her to start carrying heavy objects up and down to keep her busy.

"We should go help them, because they need it." Hakumo said, he sweat dropped when Naruto and Junsuke looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Well, you can go help them, but I'm good sitting here." Naruto said.

"Same." Junsuke said. Hakumo shrugged and walked over to Sasuke, "need help..."

"No."

"suite yourself then." Hakumo said, before heading over to Mito. she was getting up from her recent fall. "Hey Mito, wondering if you wanted some help or advice."

'Oh god why now?!' Mito thought to nervously to herself, as Hakumo approached. "Uh..."

"Is it going to be a yes or a no?" Hakumo asked.

"..." Mito was having a hard time speaking to Hakumo, and she didn't understand why she didn't have trouble before, but she got super nervous when he focuses on her nowadays.

"Well, I'll take your silence as a no then." Hakumo said, with a small hint of disappointment.

'Ugh he's getting away say something you idiot!' Mito mentally yelled at herself. "Wait Hakumo I want you!"

"You want me?"

"Help! I mean I want your help! That's what I meant."

"Oh, okay cool."

'Damn that was close.'

"Junsuke did you just witness what I just did?" Naruto asked, he was amused.

"Yup."

"Thinking what I'm thinking than?" Naruto asked.

"Yea after seeing Sakura do those tree exercises we are noticing she's got a little poke back there!"

"No... But remind me to check that out later." Naruto said.

"...If that's not it then what?"Junsuke asked.

"You see how Mito is all red and nervous. I think she has crush on Hakumo. Sasuke on the other hand has thrown 3 observant looks I know for a fact he likes Mito, but he was talking shit earlier."

"Oh okay, so your going to trick Sasuke into doing something stupid and regretful."

"Oh you know me so well."

"Ehh well you have fun with that, he'll probably run and tell Itachi if I directly toy with him for 'no reason' and I'm not up for Itachi's lectures. Tell me about the lolz later!" Junsuke said, to an leaving Naruto, then he stood and started talking to the Kubikiribōchō as if it were alive and an infant while heading into the woods probaly going to look for some water.

"Okay Mito I'll note that you're doing things all wrong, you're trying to force it, all while trying compress your what I like to call **GODZILLA** chakra. You giving way to much chakra at the beginning then you give it way to little. You have to balance things.

"I tried that but it didn't work either, but when I did this method it at least got me somewhere." Mito said, staring at the ground she wanted to avoid looking at Hakumo due to her embarrassment.

"Okay so how about this." Hakumo said, while walking over to the tree and started sticking to it. He then motioned for her to come. "So since I find it hard to believe that the "right" method isn't working I'll do it with you. So what do ya say?" Hakumo said/asked, while smiling at her.

"Uhh... okay." Mito said. She then tried clinging to the tree, but much to her dismay she started slipping leading her to jump off. "See I still can't do it."

"Hmm try it again." Hakumo said, they would have probably gotten the same results but this time he gently placed his hands on her hips to help her stay still and steady "alright now let's start nice and slow."

"Humph." Sasuke grunted, while narrowing his eyes at Hakumo.

"Hehehe something bothering you Sasuke?" Naruto questioned the Uchiha.

"What do you want" Sasuke said in an annoyed voice.

"Mmm, well, I just wanted to be nice because I can see that you're hurting on the inside, all while glaring at Hakumo." Naruto said with a smug look.

"Why are you bothering me can't you see I'm busy?"

"You like my sister don't you?"

"S-shut up!" Sasuke said, hiding his face. He the next in line clan head, blushing and having a conversation about something like this to someone he didn't even like. It was embarrassing.

"I don't know, but from observing my sister's behavior, it looks like she has a thing for Hakumo. And knowing Mito you should be quite adapted to her getting what she wants."

"Yeah, I've noticed, but why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked.

"Meh, I'm a sucker for underdog stories, and so I wanted to amus-Er, I mean help you out you out by giving you a tip that you could use to impress Mito. Also, I'll note you don't really have that many options and there's literally no more time left because" Naruto said, pointing at the tree walking buddies "Hakumo may be oblivious towards her obvious interest in him right now, but sooner or later he'll notice her awkwardness and when that happens-"

"Okay, okay, I heard enough and I'm now listening. Can't believe I'm really going to say this, but please help me impress Mito."

"Alright, so heres what you have to do..."

"Mito see I knew you could do it." Hakumo said, in Mito, who was now able to walk up and down the tree.

"..."

"Hmm, so I see we're back to this." Hakumo said, taking a notice to Mito's silence. "What's your deal with me?"

'Damn, he's curious about how I feel about him! What do I do?! Mito was now mentally panicking and trying to find a way out of answering the question. But to her surprise someone actually came to her rescue.

"Hakumo She's being mute because She's shy around people that she wants to start a friendship with." said Sakura, while giving Mito a thumbs up.

"Oh... is this true?" Hakumo asked.

"I don't know... I think so." Mito answered sort of.

"Gosh, I thought you had some sort of ill-will towards me... this is unexpected."

"Ill-will? Why?"

"Well, I mean our first interaction didn't go all that swell."

~ **Flashback** ~

"Hakumo please put that book away if an adult sees us, we'll get in trouble and my dad will find out and I'll never be trained." Pleaded a young Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto chill man they won't say anything to us. Besides, you don't have to train with your dad your getting stronger with just us." Hakumo said, trying calm down Naruto.

*Rapid footsteps being heard*

"See someone's coming!"

"Just be cool." A small girl then appeared most likely there age, and she did not look happy might I add. "See nothing to worry about it's a girl and She's are age" Hakumo said, turning his attention back the book.

"Naruto you idiot where have you been?! Me and dad were supposed to be getting ramen but he cancelled and panicked because you left without saying anything. Now you've ruined my plans stupid!"

"What are doing here Mito?"

"Well, obviously I had to look for you and now I have to bring you back home, but I guess my reasons were probably too complex for someone as stupid as you to figure out without being told." Mito said in a mocking tone.

"Don't call me stupid DATTEBAYO!"

"I'll call you stupid if I want DATTEBANE!" the two now were head butting and growling at each other.

"Alright, alright break it up you two." Hakumo said, pushing the two off of each other resulting in them both falling.

"Ow, that hurt! Who do think you are kid do you know who I am? I'll beat you up for this!"

"Look, I don't want any trouble I just want everybody to get along. See I'll bring the peace first." Hakumo said, holding out his hand towards Mito leading her to look him in the face. "Hi, nice to meet you my name is Hakumo lets be friends." She started to stare at him with a face that didn't portray any emotion and just gasped, got up on her own and without saying anything or even wasting time to even look at either of them she started walking away.

"Mito, where ya going?" Naruto yelled after her, but she just ignored him and started a full blown sprint. " So weird... I guess she doesn't like you either." Naruto said.

"Hahaha guess I came off too cheesy for her liking, meh she seemed like a bully anyway."

 **back** **to** **the** **present**

"I don't recall that" Mito said.

"Oh, you don't? But from that day forward every single time I've seen you you were always staring at me with that same blank expression and now all throughout this whole mission I've seen that now when you glance at me you have a small smile. If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on me." Hakumo said, smiling at her.

"I-I-I-I um..."

"Hahaha, I'm just goofing. Awww, you're so cute when you blush wanna hug?"

'Is this, is this a dream!?' Mito thought to herself

 ***** **Knock** *****

someone threw a rock at the tree. Effectively breaking up whatever those two were about to do.

"Hey." Sasuke shouted, before pausing and staring at the palm of his hand. 'Sigh... can't believe I'm about to say something like this' he thought to himself before "stop right there you ass-sniffing butt munch!"

"Wow Sasuke you have now broken the lame meter 9000 times over" Sakura said, shaking her head.

"HA! Can't believe he said it XD! Fantastic." Naruto said to himself popping a squat ready to enjoy this little show he whipped up.

"SASUKE!" Mito yelled at him, she looked pissed.

"Shush milady no need to get upset, I mean no disrespect, but I've come to challenge Hakumo in a duel for your hand."

"A challenge! Cool I accept!" Hakumo said eagerly, jumping down from the tree.

'Hn what a fool with the technique that that idiot told me I'll blow right past him.' Sasuke thought with a smirk. "The first one up this tree wins." Sasuke stated.

Hakumo's eagerness died down almost instantly. "That's it? Well, that's super lame, but okay."

"Alright on the countdown of 3." Sasuke said.

'So if force it at a constant and a non-stop rate like he showed me I can get up this tree in no time'

Naruto could barely keep his diabolical chuckle concealed as Sasuke started his countdown. And when when Sasuke reached 1 he took off. Hakumo on the other hand just chuckled and started walking toward the tree at a relaxing pace he knew what was going to happen. The moment Sasuke foot hit the tree it went straight in. "Ahhhh! My foot!"

"Pffft hahaha what a dumb ass! Tell me Sasuke did you actually think I'd help you after all the crap you've said about my friend Dattebayo." Naruto exclaimed, joining the group.

"Oh, so you put him up to this why did I not see this coming" Hakumo said, but he still had a small smirk on his face.

"Ugh Naruto you and Sasuke ruined my-" Mito was about rant but got interrupted

"Hehehehehe Sasuke the all 'mighty and powerful DEFAULT clan heir' to the Uchiha got his ass stuck in a tree. Did he fall for the ole force it trick? What a joke! Hehehe." Junsuke said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I know right only a complete idiot would believe something like that." Naruto said to Junsuke and the two started laughing hysterically.

Hakumo then pulled Sasuke out of the tree "eww..." he said, disgusted by the nasty wound Sasuke had it was also bent the wrong way. "Damn you fucked up bad. Whelp guess we have to amputate your leg."

"Noooooooo!" Sasuke screamed.

"Relax, I was just kidding." Hakumo joked, before getting serious "Alright this is goanna hurt..."

"Ahhhhhh! The pain!" Sasuke yelled.

"Dude, haven't done anything yet..."

"Could you get it over wi-" *pop* "ahhhhhhh!"

As Hakumo finished up healing Sasuke Junsuke started to speak, "oh yeah guys when I went I came across a waterfall a big one too."

Naruto expression became deadly serious and he said, "how much money we're talking?"

"I'm not going over 200." Hakumo declared, looking at Junsuke this confused team 7.

"Alright, so does this mean you two are on board?"

"Yeah, totally"

"I'm up for taking cash from you two chumps"

As the three were starting to leave Mito said, "wait, what are you guys doing?"

"Eh, some very, VERY, important thing that the three of us need to settle." Naruto said.

'What?' she thought to herself, but then she ultimately turned her attention to Sakura and said "Thank for having my back."

"No problem."

"He almost hugged me, which means he might like me." Mito squealed.

"Awww, I know, but to bad Sasuke happened." the two then started to walk away.

"Hey, wait a sec can you guys help me?" Sasuke asked, but Mito payed him no mind Sakura on the other hand heard and went as far to look him in the eye and she smiled and kept walking.

"GRRR... Naruto you'll pay for this humiliation! How long did he say I wasn't supposed to walk on my foot."

- **With** **the** **boys** -

"I don't know about this Junsuke this waterfall is fucking huge" Hakumo said, a little nervous.

Naruto on the other hand was grinning, he loved doing stupid stuff and when he could get cash for it that was the best.

"Ah, come on chicken shit it'll be fine besides, if you win you get cash."

"Convincing." Hakumo said simply.

"What's the rules Dattebayo?!" Naruto eagerly asked.

"Calm down there little buddy, but to answer the question no Ninjutsu ESPECIALLY FIRE use! And we ride the waterfall down and the first person to get to the bottom and clear the lake... and you see that big ass tree down there, yeah, we also have to make it there too to take the cash."

"Seems simple I am about to whoop your butts." Hakumo said.

"Nah, can't whoop whatcha can't catch. But without further ado, let the freezing commence!" Junsuke said, using his mangekyo to bust out his Hyōton and turn the waterfall into a more slide like structure that curved upward towards the end. "On my mark. READY, SET, GOOOOOOO..."

- **Elsewhere** -

"Well Zabuza I still can't believe you lost and got your sword taken... it was a reckless act."

"Oh my business with that Uchiha is far from over and I plan on getting my sword back. Damn, if I knew this was going to turn out so troublesome I would have gone to the Akatsuki for a job." Zabuza said.

"Well... getting into conflict with their enemies wouldn't be the wisest thing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." Zabuza said.

'Just a couple more hours, then revenge will be mine.'

 **Well** , **that's** **the** **end** **of** **chapter** **5** **thanks** **for** **reading**!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **-With Zabuza-**

"Alright Haku the bridge isn't far from here."

"Zabuza do you plan on fighting the boy from yesterday alone again?"

"Yes, why? This time, though you're playing a bigger role. We'll see if he can fight well while also worrying about his comrades being attacked."

"I see, but are you sure you can beat him with the condition of your left arm and without your sword?" Haku asked, and Zabuza just growled which cued for the conversation to end.

Naruto was currently walking through the woods alone and it was a nice morning, a small cool breeze was going he was thinking to himself. He halted when he came to a cliff, the view was nice and breathtaking. So he wanted to savor the moment alone. But the thing is that he wasn't.

"It's nice out here isn't it, with the fresh scent of freedom." said, a rather relaxed voice. Naruto just nodded. "Nice to meet you, Utakata." said the Man.

"Nice to meet you too, and my names Naruto."

"Hmm, I've been here for a couple weeks and I don't suppose I've seen you around here before, what brings you to wave?"

"Doing my duty."

"Ah the Shinobi life... good times."

"So as you stated before, you're not a local either. Why are you here then?"

"Meh, I'm into wandering, but it's getting far too dangerous for me to do that nowadays. I'm just passing through here heading to the village in the land of clouds to get to a certain place. They claim I'm similar to them and would protect me seems kind of sketchy, but I don't have too many options."

"Oh, I see... why'd you tell me all that?"

"I can sense your chakra." Utakata said with a smile.

"Is it that obvious to you people?!" Naruto complained.

"Ah, so does this mean someone already proposed an offer to you? What's your status with your bijuu?"

"Yeah, but I didn't give him an answer. As far as status goes, it's spoken to me in my head before and I've met it face to face a couple days ago, on my previous mission, and it wasn't the best experience might I add he threaten to kill me. Also, I've tested myself with it's chakra before."

"Hmm, so you're capable of contact with the bijuu but you don't desire to take part in the war. I wouldn't say that's the best of choices now that things are spicing up."

"Wait War!? What war?!"

"You don't know? They've been at it for a while now. What village are you from?" Utakata said.

"Konoha."

"Hmm, I'm not sure if they got wrapped into it thus far, but some of the other great villages have. Soon chaos is goanna rain over all the lands. People are going to be torn when picking a side. All in all I say fighting with the others is worth it now because once you as a jinchuriki get's released to the world things are going to get tough, you'll be targeted and hunted. And the attackers are no jokes, and they will get hideously relentless when you're cornered."

"Holy-shit... that's, that's terrible!"

"I know right, when I first caught wind of this I shrugged it off, then that's when people in cloaks attacked... took everything I had to get out that jam. You can't fight these guys alone..."

"I have friends."

"That may be true, I also had friends, but each one ended falling in these type of categories

. Death

. Turned their back on me

. Told me they've found 'work' and one payment from the job would set them for life, then they proceeded to try and assassinate me.

Don't get me wrong though I still have a couple ride to dies but those friends have their own goals I have no intention of thwarting so they can babysit me."

Now that Naruto really thought about both Hakumo and Junsuke had plans for their future, and he didn't want to fuck things up for them. Naruto then sighed and said, "If my life wasn't already hard enough ducking and dodging threats already within Konoha... Wait! But what if they don't find out and I manage to keep my status a secret?"

"Oh, Naruto trust me they will find out they are slick at what they do and can most likely end up in any village. And this is just one of the groups under the name Akatsuki. The other being the 'gifted ones' I personally have no idea what they are capable of or when they came into play, but they are rumored that each recruitment truly has some sort of gift extraordinary prowess and they do have the upper hand of their enemies. So if you run into someone claiming affiliation to the gifted ones... Good luck."

"So I'm screwed?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"If, IF! I go to this place I'll be straight because there's reliable people that could watch my back if I'm attacked."

"Correct."

"But then again, I have to take part in doing certain things which in the end my life still going to be on the line either way."

"Well, that's heavily implied. But it's worth it under the jinchuriki cause."

"What's going to happen when this is over?"

"What do you think? Whoever comes out victorious, they and their allies are going to end up on top, and will turn into the ultimate authority. Now that doesn't really sound too bad."

"I guess..."

"Eh, sooner or later you'll seek help and leave your village."

Naruto then looked back over to where Utakata was standing, but to his surprise he was already gone. "Where in the hell did all these damn bubbles come from?!" Naruto said, proceeding to swat at some. "Who would have thought there was a whole damn war going on in the background? Konoha won't really make an effort for my survival, but still I can't just ditch my friends..."

 **-ELSEWHERE-**

"Alright, come on men, it's seems that Tazuna got home to wave safe and sound. I bet the little insect wants to bring hope to his people by defying me and building that bridge. Zabuza has already taken action. If you want that triple pay you better beat Zabuza to Tazuna, and wreak massive havoc." said a midget with a smile.

 **-At the bridge-**

"A fogs rolling in Tazuna. Should we continue or stop? Asked a worker.

'A fog...' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Alright team 7 keep your guard up I got a bad feeling about." Kakashi said to his students who nodded, while the fog thickened a little more.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm back!"

"Zabuza!" Kakashi said, reaching for his headband.

"Wait we're missing some people... Where's the asshole with my sword!?"

'He wants Junsuke, why am I'm not surprised' Sasuke thought to himself with venom, after learning that the horrendous ninja Junsuke was a part of some facade and eons ahead of him in terms of power was eating at him. This made Junsuke the ultimate threat and that was just too frustrating for Sasuke to swallow.

"He isn't here right now. Thus, I will deal with you. You three make sure the bridge builder safe." the three ran off disappearing in the fog.

"Wait just a minute, sorry, but there's going to be a change of plans Haku deal with the kiddies."

"Haku?!" Kakashi said, as a ninja jumped out of nowhere to pursue the genin."Crap gotta stop him."

"Ah, ah, ah Kakashi like you said you're going to entertain me until the main event shows himself." Zabuza said rushing him with a kunai.

 **~With team 13~**

"Hey Naruto, where ya been man?" Junsuke asked Naruto as he appeared out of the forest and into the clearing.

"Oh, you know me, and my disappearing from time to time." Naruto said.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Hakumo asked.

"I think we should-... You guys hear that?!" Naruto said abruptly

"Hear what?"

"Wait a Sec. **Byakugan!** Uh oh, we have a problem."

"What do see?"

"Is this what that kid meant about Gato's men? An army of thugs carrying weapons headed this way. Followed by some well dressed midget. I assume that's Gato."

"Pffft, how many are there?"

"Hmm, let's see" Hakumo said with a calculating look "it looks like 60... Perhaps 55. 5 just went in that direction."

"What's over there?" Naruto asked.

"... Tazuna's house! Inari and his mother are still at home, and there's some civilians near the end of that trail also. I'll go deal with those 5." Hakumo said running off.

"Well, first there was Zabuza, and now there's an army of thugs. What the hell kind of C-rank is this!?" Naruto just shrugged. Junsuke started reaching for the Kubikiribōchō. "Wait Junsuke let me handle this."

"You sure?"

"Yep, there's something I wanted to try and I'm sure Tazuna would love your company, besides, there's a mist starting in that particular area which means one thing."

"Zabuza! Alright, you can have these guys." Junsuke said while taking off in the direction of the fog. Naruto gained a nasty look as he appeared in front of the thugs startling them to a complete stop.

"Hey, what's the damn hold up"

"Gato it's a kid, what do we do!?" a random thug said

"What do you mean 'it's a kid, what do we do'?"

"Uh, you didn't see that kid-"

"UGH YOU IDIOT I KNOW! My point was that why the hell is damn near 70 men stopping because a kid suddenly appeared."

"Uh... right..." said the thug nervously."

"This is as far as you go, and I don't plan on sparring lives." Naruto said.

". . . AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" everyone laughed besides Naruto.

"Eh, is this kid for real? The first person to bring me his head gets paid on the spot."

"Can you believe this kid?" said an amused thug to another, but this time he started to really notice and scan Naruto... 'Wait a minute, I know that punk.' he then wrestled his way to the front.

"Hey, you boy I remember you."

"Huh?"

"Don't play stupid I can remember that red hair and cat marks anywhere, where's your other three pals, we've missed you guys down at our little establishment since you stood it up. Seeing you right now makes me happy that I'm lucky to give you what's coming to ya."

'What the hell is he... Oooooohhhhhhh' Naruto thought to himself having a realization.

"You're not gonna run away this time are you."

"Nah, I'm about to destroy you and your little friends now! I like this better" Naruto said, getting on all fours while red chakra started to swirl.

'Alright, this is the perfect opportunity to test this out again... just have to stay focused I can do this, I can do this.' Naruto thought to himself.

"W-what the hell is that I-I-Is he some kind of demon!?" said the guy doing a terrible job at hiding his fear. He then started to back up until he was hidden behind some people thinking he was safe. Oh, how wrong he was.

"Don't get scared now! Just a second ago I was a big joke to you. And I'll have you know I hate the word 'demon'.." Naruto said, appearing behind the man. **"LET'S GET THIS SLAUGHTER STARTED!"**

-WITH TEAM 7-

"The bridge builder isn't that far ahead now" Sasuke said.

*Haku lands in front of him*

"I won't allow you three to advance."

"Who are you?"

"As of right now I'm your enemy."

"Damn, we don't have time for this." Mito said.

"You two go ahead, I'll keep him busy." Sasuke said.

"Wait, no I don't think splitting up is such a good idea." Sakura said.

"Sakura don't argue just do it besides, if you stick around you might be a bother." Sasuke said, keeping his eye's on Haku he had to admit he looked pretty tough standing there with his senbon.

"A bother!? You know what-"

"This isn't the time for that! You two can flirt later. We don't know this person or his abilities, I assume he's with Zabuza, and because of that I have to go with Sakura's side of not splitting up." Mito said, the two nodded and switched back over to serious mode.

"It doesn't matter if you stick together or not it's all futile." Haku said.

 **"Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!"**

"Hey old man Tazuna!" Junsuke shouted.

"Hey kid am I glad to see you, we've got a big problem! Zabuza has come back!"

"Yeah, I know." Junsuke said, now trying to scope out the area where he could at least feel Zabuza's chakra.

"This is bad, I got a feeling something worse is to come."

"I doubt it, Naruto is cutting Gatos men up as we speak." Junsuke said and then he picked up a Zabuza's chakra "Bingo." he was about to take off until.

"Wait, what am I going to do for protection?!"

"Totally forgot..." Junsuke said, reaching in his pocket, pulling out a Kunai and handing it over.

"I don't know how to use this!"

"Lunge and slash that's all there is to it." and with that he disappeared.

 **-With Kakashi-**

They were currently in battle using water clones to try an get the advantage, Zabuza this time was being really cautious around the use of the Sharingan.

"Damn!" Kakashi said behind gritted teeth a water clone actually managed to get one over him and made an X like mark over his chest.

"Yeah nows my chance!" Zabuza said as he started to run towards Kakashi with a couple water clones, but stopped dead in his tracks when a black blur crossed his path and the clones were reduced to water and he got hit on his left side and was knocked back a couple feet and that got the adrenaline going.

"Sorry for my intrusion Kakashi." Junsuke said, helping him up.

'He's quick for a Genin.' Kakashi thought to himself, but he put the thoughts aside and said, "No problem, I was just planning on wrapping this up, but now that you're here I guess you want to finish this.

"Sure do."

Zabuza then smirked "I knew you'd show up sooner or later. Now I can have vengeance and get my sword back."

"How you gonna do that with only one arm." Junsuke said, taking the Kubikiribōchō and pointed to Zabuzas left side.

It wasn't until now he noticed his left side grew wet and a growing pain started to take over. "AAAAHHHHHH MY ARM IT'S GONE!" Zabuza shrieked in horror.

"Because I'm not fooling around this time you're done... Wait, isn't that the limb I burned yesterday? Heh what are the odds." Junsuke said/question activating his Sharingan.

HAKUMO's SITUATION

Hakumo spotted the group of thugs in the forest on their way to the house laughing and chatting about what was going to happen with the pay. Until one got bored.

"Man, Zoro what's taking so long isn't the house close we should have been there by now." said a thug.

"Stop your whining Waraji will ya? This will be well worth when we get paid. Gato said she should be alone at home this will be a breeze." Replied the ninja named Zoro.

"Yeah, well, I guess so-... ugh..." Waraji started, but his sudden action stopped the group.

"What's the matter with you?" asked a thug unnerved he got a little annoyed when he didn't get a verbal answer right away. But none the less he got his answer... and he didn't like it.

"I...I think I got stabbed..." said the man, who coughed up blood and fell forward, revealing kunai sticking out his back and his head.

"What the hell is this?! Is he dead?"

"Kukukukuku... one down, four more to go."

"W-who you? Show yourself!" Yelled Zoro, but he just got some more cynical laughter. "Everyone keep your guard up!" said the mercenary.

"That's not going to help by any means... hehehe"

"You afraid to come out and fight like a man!?" Yelled Zoro, but he was met with a mighty force because it knocked him to the ground.

"Dammit... what the hell was that?" he said getting up. He then realized he was alone. 'This is starting to freak me out. What happened to the others!?'

"AHHHH... WAIT, PLEASE WE WERE JUST KIDDING BEFORE! NO DON'T KILL ME! I JUST DID THIS TO EARN SOME CASH!" *violent penetrating sound echoes*

"Tch! Whatever kind of scare tactic your using it won't work!"

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that you're sweating hard, and shaking." said Hakumo, coming out from behind a tree.

"So the coward reveals himself."

"Me a coward? You were the one going to go gang up on a defenseless woman and her son."

"Well, then if it doesn't sit well with you come at me then." Zoro said, regaining a little posture.

 ***2 seconds later***

"Well, that was really easy..." he then paused because he felt some nasty killer intent, and instantly knew who it was.' Naruto can be an idiot sometimes why is he using that!? He better be able to stop himself this time. **BYAKUGAN!**

"Hmm Junsuke doing just fine and it seems Kakashi's going to help... Tazuna still doing great. Team 7... Good lord, I should go help them!"

-With Gato-

"What is that is that boy even human?!" Gato said in disbelief and shock as he just witnessed a boy turn into some animal like demon cut down almost all the men he had.

"I don't know and I don't plan on finding out! Gato we should get out here and come back another time." said the only smart mercenary that was present him and Gato then attempted to run... After clawing through the last of the last of the distraction Naruto then tried focusing on a fleeing Gato doing the simplest things were starting to get real aggravating and his hunger for destruction was rising by the second. "Where do you think you're going!?" Naruto said, he started to make his move, but he found his vision blacking out and his skin started to get a hot sensation.

 **-In his Mindscape-**

Naruto found himself stuck in water, and it didn't help he was being glared at "Tch why are you doing this... let me go!" he struggled

 **"Let you go? You're the one who wanted to use my power. Hehehe, now you'll get it..."**

"Like hell I will! Using too much of your chakra can be dangerous and I intended on having my skin not burned off when this is over."

 **"... Well, like you said a few days ago you wanted us to work together. I think you lending me your body play around for a little while when I want is perfect practice..."**

"No you can't just take advantage of me!"

 **"But I can... Besides, how can you try and point fingers about who's taking advantage of whom, did you ask me for my chakra? No you didn't, you brought it out on your own without my consent. Now you'll deal with this."**

"I didn't take advantage of you... I, uh... introduced you to the great art of... sharing."

' **Sharing?... What a funny bastard Minato and Kushina concocted. Since he wants to be funny.'**

"Ah." Naruto grunted as the nine tails, tried to furthered his dominance on Naruto. 'Damn... I can't let him get the upper hand not this time.' Naruto thought to himself, channelling his chakra into his eyes "Enough!" Naruto yelled using Shinra Tensei breaking the hold.

"Using those eyes, eh... tried my best to keep those nasty chakras you got from mixing, but that ignorant one went messing with the seal..."

"Yeah, whatever... I'll remind you that I still plan on working with you... at least when you stop wanting to kill me." Naruto said, taking his leave but not before he heard the fox call him a bastard.

-Real world-

When Naruto came to he really took in his surroundings the ground was covered in bodies and blood 'Damn, I went a little overboard.' he then dusted himself off smiled at his 'victory' but soon he sweatdropped, because he realized Gato got away, because of his episode... "well guess I better clean this up..." he said, in an uneager voice. But at that moment he heard shouting. He went to investigate.

"I AM A VERY IMPORTANT MAN I'LL HAVE YOU KILLED ONCE I GET OUT OF THIS! YOU HEAR ME YOU FREAK!"

"Oh wow, well what do we have here?" said our red head. Causing Gato to freeze in fear. "How did you get stuck in this big ass bubble!?" he then looked over to the tree to then see a hired thug against it, dead. But there were also words engraved on it

'Well Naruto I saw you had your hands full so I took the liberty of trapping this troll for you. Oh, and he was disrespectful talking about my attire so feel free kick him around that bubble ain't popping without focused chakra disruption from a stronger force.'

"Kimono man..." Naruto said to himself. He then turned and grinned at Gato who gulped.

-With team 7-

It's been a good 15 minutes since they started fighting Haku and neither side was in bragging conditions. Mito was the only member able to stand while Sakura was unconscious and Sasuke strained his newly unlocked Sharingan and his body during the second half of the battle. In the first half of the fight Sakura was coming up with all the strategies while Mito took out the actions, she was the only one fast enough to catch Haku when he was on the move leading for her to wound him several times. Ironically Sasuke was just... There during this part. Annoyed at how he was getting shown up by Sakura and he was rather pathetic in front of Mito, and the stress of constantly being impaled by senbon because Mito wasn't always fast enough in protecting them. The boy managed to unlock his Sharingan. Which benefited them for a short period now that two people could put some battle skills to use. This led to them, almost cutting Hakumo in Half, but in the end, though they couldn't keep it up and were reduced to sitting ducks.

"Damn, I c-can't m-move any.. More! What are we going to do!?" Sasuke struggled while totally planking the ground.

"I don't know I'm all out of chakra, and I might lose consciousness any second now..." Mito replied in a sitting position, waiting for Hakus finishing attack. But that was when they both heard a loud shattering sound. To see none other then Hakumo casually walk inside the dome like structure. "HOWDY!"

"Who are you?" Haku questioned

Hakumo though ignored the question and focused on team 7 and said, "Wow, you guys look like you got your butts handed to you..." If Sasuke could groan he would have.

"Sasuke you see him too, right?!" Mito questioned.

"Y-yeah.."

"Good... good, then I'm not hallucinating..." she reassured herself.

"Oh no, it's really me, I'm here in the flesh, and I'm going to take care of this guy for you 3 :)"

"What? All by yourself!?" Mito questioned, Hakumo as if he was crazy.

"Yup, he doesn't really seem all that tough and I'm actually surprised he gave you three trouble. This ice technique doesn't look nearly as threatening as some I've actually faced, especially if he's just throwing senbon and moving fast."

'Wait, he knows someone else that can do this kind of thing!?' Mito thought to herself.

"Who is he and why was he able to break my mirror and Waltz in here ever so casually?" Haku questioned himself out loud, he shook his head clear and continued his assault. Using the water from the shattered ice Haku performed the Secret Technique: Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death.

"Humph, well this will be a breeze." Hakumo said, starting to rotate and soon enough he as well as team 7 were inside chakra dome like structure nullifying the needles useless taking Haku by surprise, but he didn't stop there, he started expanding the dome shattering all the mirrors the rotating chakra came in contact with.

'What kind of technique is this?' Haku thought to himself before hastily jumping out of a mirror and into the air, he was planning on coming down on Hakumo and take him out that way but to his surprise neither him or team 7 were still underneath him.

"Hey, man!" Hakumo said, suddenly appearing behind Haku, which Haku eyes widened behind his mask, he had zero time to react if Hakumo wanted to kill him then and there, but the weird thing is he didn't end it, he was holding him by his shoulder. Okay, that's not the weird, weird part of the situation that claim goes to the fact that they were completely stationary in midair.

"Shit, where are we?!" Sasuke said.

"I don't know, but I think Hakumo moved us over here.." Mito said, it all happened so fast.

"Well, where is he and the other guy?"

"Up... there..."

"Wait, how in the hell are they, are they floating!?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mito replied, then she started thinking to herself 'is this what he meant by having trouble keeping his legs on the ground?' Mito soon found putting her attention to Sakura who seemed to be waking up.

"Where am I?" Sakura questioned

"On the bridge still."

"Weren't we just fighting?"

"Yes."

"Did we win."

"..." Due to the silence Sakura decided Q&A can come later, she then got into a sitting position and winced when she started pulling senbon out of her body.

Hakumo on the other hand turned into a virtual spin-top, and as a result, he tossed Haku extremely high and immensely far. Now it probably wasn't the best method of killing someone, especially if that said person would most likely land in water. But no matter what Haku was done.

"Damn, that's probably the furthest I've gotten with this." Hakumo said, satisfied with himself floating down toward team 7. Who all looked at him with confusion, and it made him uncomfortable. "Y'know, I don't like being stared at like that..."

They looked away, but Mito ended up apologizing on her team's behalf. Hakumo simply started to heal them and told them to go make sure Tazuna was still alive.

With Junsuke

"Well Zabuza it's a shame you died, you could've been a real threat if you spent more time training on weaknesses you had." Junsuke said. There was no response from Zabuza though, actually it was quite impossible for him to speak in his predicament he was incased a block of ice with a hole on the right side of his body courtesy of Kakashi in the end it was Junsuke the finished him off and carved the words Chimei-tekina kōri on the ice.

"Well, so long." The ice block was then kicked into the water. It wouldn't melt though being in the river, Junsuke discovered a while back that his ice couldn't be melted normally. It was almost as if it was meant to counter something...

The mist was starting to clear and Kakashi could now get a full view of things, he was exhausted through the Sharingan use and lightning cutter, and he kind of felt embarrassed when he looked at Junsuke who looked like he could still go a couple hours, he should be the one setting the example of efficient stamina usage. 'Man, this kid is incredible, heheh I wonder which ones the strongest.' Kakashi thought to himself, team 13 have officially peaked his interest. At first he thought Sasuke, and Mito would be an experience, but team 13 brought a whole new meaning to that. Before Junsuke would disappear Kakashi wanted to know more about the last technique, so he asked "hey Junsuke-San, what was that last technique you used I've never seen it before is it some sort of combined nature technique?"

"Nah, no combination, and to put it simple, it's more of a water Kekkei Genkai of mine. The chakra I intend on converting to water it can be far beyond its freezing point when I use my Sharingan. But to put it simple, it's a water transformation to the max."

"I see." Kakashi said. 'Well, that's one questioned answered.'

-With Naruto-

After about a good 10 minutes of playing 'Gato ball' he decided the game became stale so he stopped. He took in a good level of satisfaction seeing the high and mighty Gato sitting in A LOT of his own vomit. "K-kid if your goanna do something drastic can you make it quick?!"

"Meh, I guess I did get a little carried away again. As for doing drastic things to you I'm not going to be doing it-"

"What you're letting me go?" Gato interrupted

"Me let you go?! That's ridiculous, as I was saying I wouldn't kill you I'll let wave citizens decide your fate."

"Wait!" Gato yelled he was about to start pleading, but Naruto wasn't having any of that.

"To town we go!"

6 minutes later

The moment Naruto arrived in town the citizens went from 0 to 100 in a snap at the sight of Gato. So when Naruto managed to calm them down, he introduced himself and explained that they could do what they want to the man because his army was gone and his company would be done. So they then proceeded to hang the guy for his crimes against the people, and when that was set and done the people, then applauded Naruto and that soon led to him body surfing the crowd of people.

"Uh, guys I know you're happy and all but I really need to go to the bridge." Naruto said, and once he said that the crowd headed in that direction chanting NA-RU-TO!

-At the bridge-

Team 7 and 13 as well as Tazuna were talking about ninja business. Which in turn led to Sasuke and Junsuke bickering. Which ended it with a sentence that went along the line of Sasuke you're a weakling and simply not worth the time. That sole statement brought about that question some people have- who was the strongest amongst team 13.

So Kakashi felt the need to ask, "Okay, so we all know that you three are most likely above average and obviously dangerous when pushed to the limit. But now my curiosity got to a troublesome point hehe... could you be so kind to let us at least know who's the strongest out of you three?

Hakumo chuckled a little, "well, I knew someone was goanna ask this. I'm the actual strongest out of us 3. You would be amazed at how hard it is to actually wound me."

'And I thought Junsuke was on a different level. And this one is stronger' Sakura thought to herself.

'What the hell man? This guy is seriously going to bring the heat in the affection race' Sasuke thought referring to Mito and how he would fight for her attention, he hasn't given up on her yet. Hakumo was the perfect rival, unlike Kiba.

"Wait, does that mean my brother's stronger than you?"

"Yes, he's too fast and his Ninjutsus are ridiculously dangerous, but I can catch up in a month or two it's not like it's a large gap or anything."

"Tch! Typical outcast..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you were an Uchiha I wouldn't be able to tell. Taking actual pride in being weaker than someone. You have zero drive."

Hakumo thought Junsuke was going to snap in his retort, but he didn't he replied in a calm manner.

"Well, whoever told you that I wanted to identify and carrying on the Uchiha traditions I stopped being one by age 7, and I train every day, I can get stronger anytime I want. Besides, how strong my friends are don't really relate to what I'm going to do in a couple years..."

Sasuke made the HN sound and turned away not catching on to what Junsuke was saying.

'He couldn't possibly be referring to... I hope not.' Kakashi thought to himself.

'Man at this rate, I'll never catch up and surpass Naruto' Mito thought, ever since her embarrassing defeat, she developed a desire to rematch him one day.

'If they had experience as a ninja they'd be unstoppable, never really seen so much potential in one sitting, they must have a proud sensei.' Kakashi thought.

"NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO! NA-RU-TO!"

"What the heck is that?" Tazuna said, then got a little nervous when he saw a crowd coming towards them. But that didn't last long as he saw his grandson and daughter amongst them.

"Hey, is that Naruto?" Sakura asked, seeing a figure relaxed on top of the crowd.

"Yep" Hakumo said, smirking at the antics Naruto was about to bring.

"It's always something new with Naruto." Junsuke said.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto said.

"We could ask you the same thing, I mean what is all this?" Junsuke asked.

"Hmm, after I dealt with Gato and his army these people have been worshipping me, and insist on caring me around it was weird at first with all the praise, but you come around and I got to say crowd surfing is the best type of transportation EVER!" replied Naruto.

"Well, everything around here is wrapped up all that needs to be done is the bridge being completed." Hakumo said.

"Whelp, that sounds boring and therefore EVERYONE LETS GO BACK TO TOWN AND CELEBRATE UNTIL WE DROP!" Yelled Naruto, getting cheers they soon disappeared but not before alluring some of Tazuna work force...

"Funny kid." Tazuna said, he didn't seem all that bothered that his sudden appearance cut his help in half. Kakashi on the other hand felt that team7 needed to more involved and volunteered them to help and they almost instantly groaned and he gave them the typical lecture on how this was a top flight training exercise and Shunshined away. Hakumo decided to help Tazuna. His nice guy side sometimes got the better of him... Junsuke though flat out faded from existence. I guess him and Kakashi think the same because they headed to town.

"Alrighty then we should get back to work then."

-Less than a minute later-

"What the heck was I thinking? This is so boring I want to celebrate." said Hakumo to Tazuna.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I could use a good drink right now. How about you use your magic powers that can help us slip away."

"I Perfect trick right here." Hakumo said, then he continued, "Hey everyone look what's that in the sky?!"

"I don't see anythi-..." started a worker, but soon found himself looking at the Tazuna and the boy running away frantically. They all face faulted.

Mito then stretched and said "well now that he's gone, I have no purpose in staying here." she then looked at Sakura "coming?" she nodded and the two left.

'Dammit Hakumo you win this round' Sasuke thought, seeing that Mito intentions of staying was because he was there.

-At town-

The people of wave were all gathered ironically gathered inside a bar Tazuna was 100 percent sure it was owned directly by Gato. He then wondered about the attitude when the employees inside of there figure out that payday might not come...

As he and Hakumo entered they were greeted with shouts and hollers as if everyone there was intoxicated. Hakumo could see Junsuke surrounded by people showing off his sword and what not. Naruto was also with a group of people intently listening to how he beat big bad Gato all by himself and judging from all the movement he was doing, he may have been over exaggerating some things. Kakashi was there talking to some people, and if you listened closely they were obviously talking about the latest book in a series made especially for perverts, heck even Hakumo himself enjoyed reading. Tazuna never really seen the people in such a lifted spirit, he decided to go get himself a drink. While he did that Hakumo went and made himself known to some MILF he saw when he walking in.

In the end today was a job well done.

The next week went by in a flash they were half resting half helping where they could. Soon the Konoha ninja found themselves departing Wave in no time.

-Arriving at Konoha-

Team 7 immediately went their own ways while Kakashi went to go report the mission in.

Team 13 was heading over to the forest probably goanna touch up on some techniques. When approaching and they got there they were stopped by none other than their sensei Erza.

"Come with me, it's important. Oh, and Hakumo I need to talk to you later. And nice sword Junsuke."

"Where we are going another mission?!" Naruto beamed, something about being out of the village excited him more than it should have.

"No." Erza said "we're going to get documents to settle things for your entry in the upcoming Chunnin exams."

"Sweet!" -Hakumo

"Cool" -Junsuke

"..." -Naruto

"Naruto aren't you excited?"

"No, actually in my case I've been thinking and the outcome makes this a little pointless..."

"And why is that?" Hakumo asked, curiously.

"Meh forget it. I'm as happy as can be." Naruto sarcastically replied.

When they got to the tower they saw Kakashi leaving the place he gave them an eye smile, before leaving and going about his business.

-Elsewhere-

Itachi was inside of his home organizing his kunai collection when he couldn't help but notice Sasuke storm by.

"Oh Sasuke welcome back how did it go for you?" Itachi asked, but got no reply Sasuke just huffed and plopped down on the couch.

"Something bothering you?"

Sasuke then mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that."

"It's Junsuke!" Sasuke yelled, making Itachi sigh and slumped into his seat. This wasn't the first time he walked into a clansman ranting about the quite infamous member so he crossed his legs and thought 'he we go... again.'

-At Ichiraku Ramen-

Even in the short time span they've been back into the village Mito still managed to gather her other two loyal friends who were conveniently not doing anything. The main focus, though was the mission.

"My gosh, you look like you need a break Mito how bad was the Mission?" Said a frowning Hinata

"Well the mission was kind of disappointing because it went well."

"Wait, what?" Ino questioned.

"We were excited about the mission, but the main reason for that was for the challenge it would bring." Sakura said.

"I'm still not following..." said Ino.

"Well, during the Mission we were not needed at all her brothers team came and they down right made us look stupid and useless. They are REALLY strong."

"Isn't Junsuke on that team also I doubt-" Ino started, but Sakura cut whatever hateful comment she had off.

"Trust me Ino he is more than just looks, and that got Sasuke, freaking Sasuke, apathetic to most (unless Mito is involved) it got in his head and it caused all sorts of turmoils."

"So what I'm getting from this is when on the mission your brother's team heavily out shined you and you didn't get the challenge you wanted." Hinata said.

"Oh no believe me we got the challenge and when we stepped up to the plate together to face one enemy, ONE! We failed horrendously, I don't care how many hits I landed we sucked. We're as Junsuke fought and beat a famous A-rank swordsmen twice, Naruto took out a crime boss on his own and let him tell it the guy had like 50 mercenaries at his disposal, its ridiculous!"

"Wow your brother is so cool!" Hinata yipped but soon found herself embarrassed at the outburst.

"As I was saying, we could have been killed if Hakumo hadn't showed up... Hakumo having to help for the 3rd time is kind of making me nervous, I don't want him to think I'm weak by any means. In the end, we were just there."

"I hear you on that one."

"Oh, you guys know that the Chunnin exams are close you guys going to sign up I heard them discussing that this year will be huge even genin from Iwa and Kumo are showing up. I think Kurenai sensei is going to recommend us... I'm a little nervous."

"Yeah, Asuma said he'd give us news when it's taken care of, but I'm not sure if I want to do this. Have you seen my teammates!? We might possibly be the weakest team there!"

"The Chunin exams huh? That sounds interesting."

-Back at the Hokage tower-

Minato was currently explaining to the team that he was now fully aware of that they were beyond that of simple Genin and how he disagreed, they needed the proof of capable Shinobi by bothering with the Chunnin Exams.

"Well, if that's the case, then why are we still taking it then?" Junsuke asked.

"See, here's the deal with this, the fact that you 3 are freakishly strong and Genin is why you're taking it. Genin from all over the nations are coming this time around and-" Erza said.

Hakumo smirked and interrupted her, "I didn't know Konoha people were so low. But then again..."

"So I guess you're the smartest of the bunch, but it's not really like that." Minato said.

"I don't get it." Naruto said.

"They basically plan on having us go in the exams on some undercover ish to kill as much Genin that may become threats to Konoha own ninja some day and in the end they'll get away with it. They have a great cover up."

"Minato that's crazy." Naruto said.

"Well, it wasn't my idea! Besides, that's not the whole reason, just a small bulk."

"Of course it wasn't, I bet it was Danzo's and the other old people that thought this one up. " Naruto said.

-20 minutes later-

Team 13 just now leaving the tower and they were planning on training together when Erza pulled Hakumo to side.

"Alright, I said earlier, we needed to have a talk about some things."

"I like where this is going" Hakumo said, showing his perverted side.

"I'm being serious, it's about that organization that had some sort of connection with you. I was there when you guys were absent and they gave me a message for you."

"Huh, really, is it something about my origins?"

"I don't know. But they said they wanted you to join their ranks because they feel you're 'gifted'. To make sure they aren't making a mistake, though, because promising people can still turn out ultimately disappointing. They will send one of their own men to come and test you out they say he's in Suna they are our allies so the Hokage said certain percussion could be taken... I guess taking the Chunnin Exams isn't so bad since it'll give the person a chance to see your abilities easier. So people from different villages might start showing up tomorrow the person will be among them, keep your guard up."

"Alright."

The team then proceeded to the training ground in the forest.

"Erza-sensei are you sure you want to train with us were pretty tough to keep up with." Naruto said.

"Pfffft, you 3 are nothing. I would demolish you 3 in a fight."

"Let's not get crazy..." Hakumo said.

"I'm not, it's the truth, I actually know about each of your abilities more than you would think. It's the sole reason why personally picked you three, beside a similarity we share."

"Enough talk is cheap let the student Vs. teacher commence." Junsuke said, believing she was bluffing.

"Okay, but don't come crying to me saying I cheated."

30 Seconds later

"Alright, this seems to be a good spot" Erza said. "Alright, prepare yourselves." but seeing her students instantly dropping into stances crack a smile on her face and she said. "You three won't amuse me like that. Like I said I know a lot about your abilities down to Junsuke's advanced Sharingan, to Hakumo's evolving Byakugan and Narutos unusual Dōjutsu. You can use them if you want, because I would like to use my own to test..."

"You have a dõjutsu to?! And how do you know about that Danzo is the only adult that know about that!" Naruto asked.

"Yep. Also, you really think I sent Soma to you 3 for no reason."

"The talking bird!? Man that guys the worst." Junsuke said.

Oh, by the way, if I win you three are treating me to BBQ." Erza said, with a smile. Then she ran through some handseals and as results her pupal turn a bright pink color and upon seeing it, they got dizzy but shook it away she didn't even bother to put a fighting stance up. "Come at me."

The trio nodded to each other and activated there dõjutsu. They were planning to overwhelm her with speed and a series of rushes, but Erza had other plans she smirked and dodged a punch from Naruto, simply side stepped Hakumo's drop kick and back flipped escaped out of Junsukes sword range.

"Come on guys don't make this too easy now." Erza taunted, but with her eyes dealing with things like this would almost always be easy, she was using the first phase her dõjutsu and the abilities that follow was that her reflexes and speed drastically increased.

 **"KATON: Great Fireball no Jutsu!"** All three shouted in succession.

"Huh!?" Erza said, looking down to see that there were 6 paper bombs surrounding her. 'They must have dropped them when rushing me...'

 **-!BOOM!-**

"Yeah, we got her!" said Naruto

"Yep, we sure did." Replied Hakumo

"We showed her!" said Junsuke

". . . By any chance do guys think we over did it?" Junsuke asked out of curiosity.

"... Oh crap she could be dead!"

"What were we thinking!? Hakumo this is all your fault!"

"My fault?! It was you that drop the paper bombs I just wanted to follow your lead for once."

"Yeah, but you're the smartest and the leader and you know damn well I don't think things through besides your Hakumo should know better..."

"That's ridiculous, and the dumbest shi-"

"Oi! We got bigger problems. We gotta cover this up." Junsuke said.

"Man, what if Minato questions us? I'm not trying to get arrested I've been doing good on that subject this month."

"You're right, and if the Hokage ask questions Deny everything."

"Oh, really now!?" Said an upset Erza appearing behind them.

"Erza you're alive!?"

"Of course, but what you 3 were planning to do was just dishonorable, and for that I'm going to mercilessly finish you..." Erza said, making the bird, tiger, monkey, snake, ram hand-seals and the result of this turned her eyes completely pink and her Genin were hit by a strong Chakra wave and got knocked back. "You 3 shall bear witness to the awesomeness of my power, right now your seeing phase two of my eyes and that Shockwave I hit you with pretty much just gave me guaranteed BBQ!"

"So we're still going on with this..." Hakumo said, but he along with his team were forced back yet again.

"No way!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it?" Junsuke questioned.

"Look at her eyes... they're just like mine!" Naruto said.

Erza smirked and said "phase two- getting caught in the Shockwave gave me a link to, temporarily copy your abilities as well as your memories on using techniques properly, all while zapping your chakra and transferring it to me which serves as a double whammy for people with low or average reserves."

"That's not fair, we didn't know you could do this!" Hakumo said.

"All's fair in a fight."

"Well, you don't scare me! With some determination, we can definitely come out on top. Especially since you're using OUR abilities in some bootlegged ass way." Naruto said.

"Well, if you're so sure come on." Erza said, making team 13 rush her with battle crys.

A couple minutes later

"Alright, so meet at the BBQ place in like two hours." Erza said leaving her beaten up students behind. They attempted to fight against their own techniques all while their Chakra was decreasing at double the speeds. They didn't stand a chance against Erza.

Junsuke lifting up a tree that had fallen on him and chucked it some distance into the forest immediately started his rant. "No fair! No fair! No fair! She cheated, just kept spamming Rasangans and flying and the ice my god the fucking ice! I beat Zabuza and still got destroyed by such a cheap Jutsu!"

Naruto crawled out of a crater and coughed up smoke before saying/demanding, "Man, I had no idea how annoying Rasangans were... I COMMAND YOU TO GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME A REMATCH YOU HEAR ME ERZA- SENSEI?!"

'Wow, that dõjutsu was so awesome.' Hakumo thought to himself, unlike his friends he was actually seeing this in a positive light, which was pretty odd since Erza actions left him with no arms...

"Aw, come on guys, it wasn't that bad we can actually learn from this... Well, I'm going to go grow these back, maybe scare some villagers first. See ya in two hours I guess." said an armless departing Hakumo.

"He can be weird sometimes. Acting all calm he knows that stuff hurts." Naruto said before taking his leave.

"Man, I'm tired now" ***sniff* *sniff*** "and I stink." Junsuke said heading home.

-At the Uchiha compound-

Upon entering the little busy street Junsuke was hit with some nasty looks and faint killer intent this he could have ignored, but the fact that they began throwing garbage and shit made him want to stab someone.

"Hey brat!" Yelled a clansman he looked around age 40 he was accompanied by a girl clenching a bag of ice to her shoulder Junsukes age or a year or two older.

"What do want?" Junsuke asked through gritted teeth, turning to face the two that had glares on their face.

"You know where we just came from!? Maybe the bag of ice could give you a hint."

"Well, I don't think I should care, but carry on." Junsuke said with a voice full of apathy.

The man's glare intensified, "You shouldn't be allowed to call yourself an Uchiha, because us good Uchiha are forced to seal everything that defined us, everything that made the Uchiha great assets!"

"Uh-huh, so I'm guessing your daughter unlocked the eyes and had to get them sealed just like you did and you're blaming me, shocker. How about you go get yourselves some ice cream." Junsuke said, throwing some chump change he had in his pocket at them.

"I am blaming you, you're blind if you think this isn't you and your father's fault. You DESERVE death just as much as your Father did..." said the man picking up and throwing a rock.

Junsuke caught the rock and the moment he did frost started coming off his hand, he replied in a dark voice, "Now you've pissed me off. Never talk about my father, ever." The two were turning to leave until Junsuke asked, "hey you old fuck how much do you love your daughter?" They turned to see Junsuke launching the now frozen rock as a speeding projectile it was aimed right for the girl's forehead, as fast as it was thrown she'd die for sure. The man's eyes went wide, and the girl just closed her eyes, but the impact never came...

"Itachi-sama?"

"You two can go now. I'll come speak to you later." Itachi said after the pair left to start to say, "I heard-"

"Meh save it Itachi, Yes, I was going to kill them, yes I know that's not following my dad's wishes but now I don't care."

"I was going to congratulate you on your success defeating Zabuza. You are truly skilled just like your father. You didn't do yourself any justice in the academy."

"Humph" Junsuke grunted, before turning to leave, Itachi still called after him, though to give him some over used advice on keeping his emotions under control.

When he got to his house there was a note on his door written in the sloppiest of handwriting that said, 'our leader come see you soon :D' in kind, though he snatched the shit down crumpled it up and tossed it under the impression it was made by some kid or by some retard assassin that should quit while he was ahead. He was annoyed and operation S. H. O. W. E. R would probably calm him.

-In the shadows-

 **"Excellent, he has a grudge against his clan this is going to make things far easier to convince him to join our ranks."**

"Aww he destroyed the note :( I worked real hard on that."

 **"I don't see why you're complaining you shouldn't have insisted on leaving the damn thing in the first place. Let's go now."**

"Ok." And with that the figure disappeared into the ground.

The next few hours weren't really all that interesting leading up to the boys getting caught up in a game of "DRINK!" with Erza and her weird friends. Surprisingly, though they actually came out victorious over their Sensei all due to Hakumo's lack of the ability to get intoxicated and, quit... in the end results Naruto ended up taking the weird women as well as Erza to their respective homes. 1 because they obviously couldn't do so, 2 Hakumo's perverted self was not trusted with this task and Junsuke ran out leaving them stranded...

-Later, around midnight in the household of Junsuke he was up that night, wasn't really sleepy until he heard a faint noise, followed by a small rustle, and for a slight second he felt a presence of someone coming from his closet area, making him jump over to serious mode, he activated his sharingan then cautiously walked over to his closet.

"I got you!" he yelled as he swung the door open to find nothing but an old dagger that must have fallen from the high shelf.

"Humph guess I'm losing my touch." then he smirked and said "But." tossing the dagger at rapid speeds behind him, finding that the kunai didn't hit anything but there was definitely a person there now.

"Very good, not many people can sense me when I don't want the spotlight." said the man.

"Oh yeah? Not the first time I've heard that one before." he said reaching for the Kubikiribõchõ.

"I didn't come here to fight."

"I know you didn't, you came here to die." Junsuke said, appearing next to him and swinging the sword, but to his surprised he didn't hit shit. The sword went straight through the man.

"Well, that's new." Junsuke said, jumping back.

"Zetsu, some service please."

"Zetsu?" Junsuke questioned, but it was already too late as something sprouted out the wall and caught him off guard. He was being held down and the more he struggled the weaker he felt, so he stopped.

"So are you ready to listen to reason, because I'm sure I said, I didn't want to fight." said the man.

"Just what in the hell do you want with me?" Junsuke asked.

"Brash, I like it. Well, allow me to introduce myself, you can call me Madara Uchiha, you could say I'm like your grand-"

"I don't care about that shit! If you're an Uchiha then who in the hell sent you? And you are nothing to me. Now I'll ask again what do you want?"

"Very well, but keep in mind that I have the upper hand and could end your life in a snap. To answer your question I'm here for you actually. You have the potential of becoming a valuable piece to my plans, and I want to test that with specific tasks. The sword you were wielding tells me that you fought against Zabuza and indeed ended his life, so you have credible skill. Possibly join our ranks.

"So let me get this straight... You barge into my home at midnight and you think I'm going to help you!? Is this some kind of joke, because it's not funny at all."

"I'm not joking, and I not given you a choice."

"Gonna kill me then go ahead, I'm not helping you, and there's nothing you can do about it." Junsuke narrowed his eyes at the man who reached into his cloak and pulled out 5 scrolls.

"I knew you would need an extra push despite your treatment. So I went out and retrieved these. They will ensure your loyalty to me." said the man.

Junsuke eyes widen, because on those very scrolls was the word "Junsuke" on each. "Where did you get those?!"

"Mmmmh well it was a very tedious process even when I retrieved the map from the main household having to search for each in every Nation was back breaking. Although you do know that your Father was a man that hailed in Kenjutsu like no other, and was rumored to have 5 swords capable of mass destruction in his. The problem with this being believable is that very little has fought him and lived each reporting swords of mass chaos, other than that no one has seen them. These scrolls though, and with the map and the hiding, might make this little rumor a reality. A reality that was left for you, but I have the scrolls."

"Then why not just take the swords yourself, this doesn't make sense to me."

"Basically to put things simply, you need Senji's eyes to open them, and if I'm not mistaken you have those. Also, I have no interest in the swords."

"How'd you know that?"

"I know a few things about you. Like how now that I have something that's peeked your interest, you won't dare refuse, and it has something to do with your father score for me."

"What do you want me to do?" Junsuke growled.

"Hehehe knew you'd come around, let's get down to business. You'll need to be taking part in the Chunnin exams."

"I am."

"Good, now here's the tricky part every heard of Orochimaru?"

"The Snake Sannin?"

"Yes, that bastard, our forces had caught him here I Konoha, he's after the Sharingan and it's already widely known the Uchiha almost got eradicated by your father, and the only members that are even allowed to have one are the head family. He's no idiot I don't think he'll try Itachi or Mikoto he'll probably strike somewhere easy: Sasuke."

"What does that bitch ass weakling got to do with me?"

"Everything if you want a scroll... You might not like this idea, but I'll need you to watch over him temporarily."

"No way!"

"Then kiss you're fathers legacy good-bye. Besides, it won't be you hawking him down 24/7 just when shady figures are around. This is necessary so that Orochimaru doesn't obtain more power."

"And if this guy actually shows up? Y'know, with him being legendary."

"You have the element of surprise with your Sharingan giving you an advantage just use a good Genjustu, and use this" said the Man handing over a small container with a green liquid in it.

"What is this?"

"Be careful with that, It's poison, now it is true Orochimaru does in fact an immunity to poison, but this is a poison like no other. It's highly dangerous, capable of even rendering people of immortality completely useless. One of our members damn near died getting just this small amount. One shot of this and the snake will die SLOWLY. When it's all said and done, I'll reward you with a scroll."

Junsuke just glared at the man. The meeting seemed over until the guy realized he had one bit of info left.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot some lower ranking subordinates in our organization will be taking part in the Chunnin exams as well, once you see them you'll know... and with how I explained it for them to be informed they will be displeased your taking one of the few spots left on our official team. I left them with zero detail on you I want to make things interesting for them. They are also how do you say the opposite of pushovers. It'll be entertaining to see if you match with one. Lastly, I advise you TELL no one! If you do, I'll burn these scrolls." And with that the man disappeared in a swirled along with the Zetsu thing holding him down.

"DAMMIT!" Junsuke shouted at the top of his lungs.

-Elsewhere in Ame in a hideout of some sort-

There were 7 figures gathered around a blue guy with a hideously close resemblance a fish.

"Listen up runts! As you know you'll be heading to Konoha tonight. Orochimaru has been spotted and we need to eliminate him before he gets what he seeks."

"HAHAHA! WE GONNA HEHE KILL A SNAKE?!" shrieked a small hyperactive 11 year old girl, with messy black hair dressed in a white T-shirt covered in blood stains, black pants with a black cloak with a red outline (all apprentices had one.) Wrapped around her waist. Meet "Ann" she insisted on people calling her that. When one would look at her you'd see a future homicidal maniac, most are still guessing if she's even Human. She had sharp, jagged teeth, they were by no circumstances pretty to look at and green eyes with slits. She was under Hidan's tutelage, he was the only one that would put up with her fuck rational decisions and just stab everything attitude.

"No. You guys won't be doing that 3 of you are going to retrieve the ring and also infiltrate one of his bases and locate the 8 tailed Chakra he's hoarding. Orochimaru will be dealt with by a new recruit. Judging how Zetsu said he thrashed Zabuza twice he shouldn't have a problem with tricking Orochimaru in the heat of the moment. Also, some Intel wouldn't hurt."

"So you're making us do scrub work... Again? And it's with someone we don't even know." said, by another girl she sounded annoyed to say the least, she was a stark contrast to the first one that spoke. With long tamed maroon colored hair tied into a pony tail simple black shirt and pants, but the thing that really would grab someone's attention was the dual black blades strapped to her side they had a faint glow to them.

"Ah Natsuko this isn't scrub work, it's quite important you get it done, and as for the new recruit I heard he's a Kenjutsu user just like you, you'll get along like sharks and fish." Kisame said, taking amusement in his apprentices attitude.

"Do you not have faith in leader-sama's ways?" This time it came from a boy by the name, Hitoshi Kibichi. Hitoshi out of all the apprentices present was the top dog, and considered the leader figure among the officials. He received training from all members at some point before pain took him under his wing. He had an INTENSE loyalty to the Akatsuki and their cause for peace, and scoffed at people who thought otherwise.

 ***BOOM***

"Well, well, so you can talk." Kisame said, before getting serious "Okay brats hurry up and pick who's leaving to Konoha, we don't have all night either, as you just heard The Gifted Ones have arrived, The rest follow me. Oh, and when you get to Konoha don't draw attention to yourselves unless you want to go overboard... On second thought show them no mercy it's time we get known anyway..." and with that the fish man left with the other apprentices leaving all but three.

"YAY I GET TO LEAVE AME! Maybe start a mating ritual I hit puberty a while back." said Ann.

"Do you have no shame!?" Natsuko said.

"Nope, but that doesn't make me any less of a lady."

"Let's go." said, Hitoshi turning and walking in the opposite direction.

-The next day-

It was a busy afternoon in Konoha with the Chunnin Exams taking place in the next day. Hakumo was strolling through the streets, he was supposedly going to meet his friends on one of the streets. The trio hadn't really discussed exactly where in the bar. He then saw Mito coming out of the weapon shop with Sakura and Ino.

"Hey Mito how's it going?" Hakumo said, going up to the girl and her friends.

"Uh Hakumo... heh heh can I help you with something?" Mito asked nervously, she awkwardly started to shift behind Ino.

"Nah, I was walking around and decided to say wassup."

"OH! Well, I mean you know with the Chunnin Exams and the equipment and what not."

"Mmmm no. this is, believe it or not a first timer for me." Hakumo said with a chuckled.

"Uh, it's mine too..." she replied a little embarrassed.

"Wow, she is bad at this." Ino mumbled, leading to Sakura nudging her in the arm.

"So you guys were going to train right? If so, may I observe?"

"Psshh, Me and Ino couldn't possibly keep up with Mito as a matter of fact, I think we'll just louse things up." Sakura said.

"Yeah, as much as I dislike that claim, and I would love to see how this turns out. I feel you two outta train alone. I'm not even supposed to be out here, store duties. Chao!" Ino said, leaving with Sakura. They headed near an alley.

 **-With Junsuke-**

'Hmm, if I go and use my Susanoo... No that won't work.' Junsuke thought to himself, ever since the morning he's been thinking of effective ways to get the scrolls from the dude in the mask. He unintentionally turned down an alley coming across a conflict between two familiar faces and faces that he knew weren't from Konoha.

"Put him down you jerk!" Ino yelled at a boy with some sort of makeup on, he was literally trying to attack The Sandaime grandson, if an adult were to come around things wouldn't end pretty.

"Go mind your business before I kick your butts as well."

"Oh buddy boy you can try." Ino replied.

"Kankuro why are we even waiting time on some weaklings, if Sebastian finds out we kept him waiting for this were dead." said the blonde girl with the fan.

Kankuro shivered at the mention of that name but said. "Ah me teaching this kid a lesson won't take that long."

Sakura was about to say something until she saw Junsuke causally walk pass. "Junsuke!?"

Junsuke ignored the group as he was deep in thought until Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

"What?" Junsuke asked.

"Well, as you can see we're in a situation where we might need help Idiot." Ino said.

"Ino!"

"Idiot huh. I don't have time for you poor excuses... As for him, eh only pussy fight defenseless."

"What's that supposed to mean tough guy." Kankuro said now dropping the kid who ran over to his friends.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Junsuke then yawned "Thanks for wasting my time." He then turned around.

"So you are running loser." Kankuro said, taking something off his back.

Junsuke stop in his tracks "So you like causing unnecessary conflict. You're far away from home..."

"Uh-oh" Sakura said, taking Ino's arm and booking it out there.

Temari took notice of this. "Kankuro are you serious?" She sounded a little anxious

"Chill Temari, this guy is asking for this."

"I didn't ask you for anything..." Said Junsuke, appearing behind the teen, and before he had time to even think he got shoved onto the fence falling through it and in no time a foot was on his chest keeping him still. "I was simply minding my own business. You egged it on."

"Kankuro!"

"Wait Temari."

"Humph so I guess you're all talk after all... Let this be a lesson than." Junsuke said, taking Kankuro by the shirt and shoving towards the Temari.

"Come on, let's get out of here. This guy is freakishly strong."

"I see." Temari said before glancing one more time at Junsuke and leaving.

"So that's what Sana has to offer... they would definitely be a challenge for the other Genin beneath Me... oh well."

"Hey, you shouldn't bad mouth Suna." said a new voice. "Well, at least when have business there..."

Junsuke turned around to see a guy, sitting on the fence. He was guessing the boy was at least 16 or older. His hair was pitch black and he had a fairly large Shuriken on his back, and the weird part about this is that if weren't for the small scar on the left side of his lip he would have totally mistaken this guy for Hakumo. "Who are you?"

"Name's Sebastian." He answered in a relaxed manner

"Okay, so what do you want?"

"Looking for those two idiots from earlier, and upon discovering them, I just came across you who just so happens to fit a description."

"And what might that be?"

"A boy around your age. Feminine looking from behind or at a distance. Optical nerves generate strong Chakra, and trust me when I say I sense it. You were present when Cyan showed up at are base."

Junsuke having a flashback to his first Mission realized this guy was interested in Hakumo but what could he want.

"What do you want with him?"

"Not really your concern."

"Well then I haven't seen him."

"I understand..." Sebastian said, then he completely vanished.

'Welp, that's one guy noted. What could he have wanted? And why did he have a Hakumo look going?' He thought to himself not knowing that things would take a much weirder turn.

Elsewhere in the village

Mito and Hakumo were on their way to the training ground.

"Argh!"

"You fags had enough!?"

"This was a bad idea Sasuke, I knew fighting Naruto would get my face hurt." Moped a hurt Kiba.

"Shut up It's not like I forced you to help"

"You guys are jokes beat both of you with two kicks." said Naruto.

"What's going on?" Hakumo said, walking up them.

"These two challenged me out of the blue, with an agreement, so I beat them, now they my slaves. What are you two doing?" Naruto said, a little suspicious.

"Don't jump to those conclusions, I'm just being nice and helping her train for the Chunnin Exams as a friend."

"Yeah training as... Friends."

"Well, you two have fun with that. I got some suckers to boss around."

"Don't speak too soon." Mito said, pointing at the duo running away.

"AY! Get back here" Naruto proceeded to chase them down.

"Your brothers weird" Hakumo joked.

"Not the first time I've heard that."

"Anyways, what exactly do you want to work I'm pretty well rounded."

"My Tai actually"

"Perfect... I have you tip top shape before tomorrow." Hakumo said removing his shirt and getting into a stance. Mito in return passed out.

"Wait, whaa? Damn you weren't kidding when you said your Tai needs work..." Hakumo said, thinking this was some sort of technique.

 **THE END**

 **Thank goodness the sites back up… Anyway Whoo mama this one was a fatty! Sorry if you waited though had a lot of stuff to cover. I hope you all ENJOYED. I would also like to throw a shout out to** **SaiyanWarrior200** **the whole apprentice from the Akatsuki thing I got that idea from him.**


End file.
